Inheritance
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack asked Sam to marry him after he had the ancient knowledge down loaded in him ‘again’
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Inheritance**

**TITLE: Inheritance**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL:**

**RATING: R**

**SPOILERS: lost city 1 & 2**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack asked Sam to marry him after he had the ancient knowledge down loaded in him 'again'**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

**FEED BACK: Yes Please**

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to Sonnie for beta reading this story.**

**Twenty Five Years ago**

**Lieutenant Jack O'Neill was stationed at Peterson air force base when he got a phone call from Dun Laoghaire Ireland at 1500 hour.**

**"O'Neill, phone call long distance."**

**"Thanks sir," Jack said and walked over to the nearest phone**

**"O'Neill,"**

**"Jonny, it's Uncle Brain!"**

**"Hi, what's up, you know that I'm at work unless it's important?"**

**"Jonny it's your nanna, she had a stroke, and it's not good, she asking for you." Jack was shocked with the news.**

**"Ok I'll see what I can do, you tell her to hang in there till I get there!"**

**"Will do; let me know what time you're flight will be."**

**"Sure, bye." Then he hung up.**

**Jack's nanna is Grace Josephine O'Neill, Jack's great grandmother who turned one hundred four months ago. He was able to take some leave to go over and surprise her in his dress blues. She was so happy when he walked in the door wearing them. Jack knew it was the happiest day for her and she was so proud of him that day. When they had a chance to talk in private, she told him.**

**"Jon you made me so happy today, you are the best birthday surprise walking in wearing your uniform, I'm so proud of you for what you had done with you self!" she said smiling. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed facing her, holding her hand.**

**"Thanks nanna just to see your face light up when I walked into the room, I knew you were happy,"**

**"I suppose all those young girls today are swarming around you in your uniform?" She questioned, at which Jack laughed.**

**"Yes they think any guy in uniform is hot!" Grace giggle and Jack rolled his eyes.**

**"Jon there is some thing you should know, I've change my will few years ago"**

**"Nanna" Jack was getting concerned.**

**"Jon, I'm leaving every thing to you, which isn't much just some money in the bank and my engagement ring, when I die I'm going to be wearing my wedding ring."**

**"Nanna what about the rest of the family?"**

**"Jon when you come to visit me, you never ever asked for any thing but hugs and kisses. Since you were a little whippersnapper, you always smile and give me a hug hello and the same when you say good bye and whisper 'I love you nanna' to me and give me a kiss on the check. None of the other children do that, they only come to ask for money and no thanks, no nothing!"**

**"Why do I get the feeling that there is a catch?" She smiled at him.**

**"You are so much like you grandfather he always asked the same thing and yes there is,"**

**"Ah-ha I knew it, ok what's the catch?" He said smiling waving his finger at her.**

**"Jon if you die and you're not married, the money will be spilt among the family," Jack was shocked with the news.**

**"What if I was divorce?"**

**"If you divorce and no children, it's still the same thing Jack"**

**"Ok I understand, I'll have to find a beautiful looking woman who will marry me as me, not the money and not the uniform!"**

**"I'm sure there is one out there Jon who will love you just the way you are, what ever happens I just want you to be happy!"**

**"Don't worry nanna; I will be happy and safe,"**

**"You do that," she smiled, and they both hugged.**

**"I love you nanna," he whispered.**

**"I love you to Jon!"**

**Jack though about the last time he seen her, talked to her. He calls her twice a month and now with the news, it hit him in the heart. He went to his CO's office and knocked on the door.**

**"Come" Jack walked in and stood at attention and waited for his CO to look up.**

**"Is there some thing I can do for you Lieutenant?"**

**"Yes sir, permission to take leave of absence sir?"**

**"Is it to do with the phone call you got few minutes ago?"**

**"Yes sir it was my uncle Brain, his is my grandfather's brother, he called to let me know that my nanna suffered a stroke and she's on borrowed time, she asking for me sir."**

**"Is it that same nanna you saw few months ago?"**

**"Yes sir, she turns one hundred three months ago"**

**"Permission granted Lieutenant, you've got one month off"**

**"Thank you sir!" Jack saluted which his CO returned.**

**"Dismissed" Jack left his CO's office, and headed to the locker rooms and got changed. **

**He left the base and went to his apartment and made some phone calls and to pack his bags. He then he called for a taxi to the airport, and he was on the next flight to Ireland. Jack arrived at Dublin airport sixteen hours later. He was greeted by one of his cousins there. **

**"How is she?" **

**"Still hang on the old coot" Jack stoped, and dropped his bags. Before he knew it, Jack had his cousin up against the nearest wall **

**"She is not an old coot you got that, she is our nanna, and have some respect!" Jack was really pissed off with what his cousin just said and the look Jack gave him scared him. He'd never Seen Jack so angry before, that was of course until now. **

**"Ok, ok, sorry do you want to see her or not?" **

**"Yes, next time watch what you say!" **

**"Ok!" He had his hands up in the air, and Jack stepped back and picked up his bags and started walking with his cousin in tow. **

**Half an hour later they arrived at the rest home where Grace has been living for the past twenty years. Jack walked into the big room where all the family members were, he walked straight to the bed and sat down on the edge of it and picked up her hand in his and used the other one to cup the side of her face. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes. **

**"Jon" He heard her say quietly **

**"I'm here nanna, I'm here." She opens her brown eyes and looked at Jack, she smiled at him which he did in return, and then he leant over and kissed her forehead and then whispered. **

**"I will always love you nanna" **

**"I will always love you Jack" that shocked him, he moved back so he could look at her. **

**"I've known for years you hated been called Jon and you wanted every one to call you Jack" **

**"Nanna, you can call me Jon or Jack," **

**"Jack suits you!" **

**"I know," he said smiling. **

**"Take care of your self Jack and I'll always be there for you!" **

**"I know" **

**"I love you" **

**"I love you to." She closed her eyes and her hand went limp in his, he started crying as he kissed her forehead one last time.**

**Later that evening he called his CO to let him know that his nanna past away not long after he arrived at her bed side, his CO sent his condolence's on behalf of his team and the personal from the base, which Jack was grateful for.**

**Four days later Grace was buried next to her late husband Patrick whom past away eighteen years earlier; Jack was wearing his dress blues that day. He stayed at the Conrad hotel away from the family so he could have time to him self. **

**A week later, was the reading of the will, as Grace promised the engagement ring and the money went to Jack. Since they don't know how much it is since there was more than ten different accounts in Ireland and South Africa. The rest of the family weren't happy that they got nothing, but as the lawyer continued on reading the will, and heard what will happen if he died, they all understood and they hoped that he didn't get married.**

**Ten years later they weren't happy when they got the wedding innovation to his wedding to Sara, and then nine months later Charlie was born. All their hopes were dashed. But they still kept in contact with him and asked him for some money, which he keep saying 'no' to them.**

**Nine years later Charlie was killed and Jack and Sara divorced, when the family found out about the divorce, they went to see him, but he was away on a mission and didn't know when he would return, but he did return alive and well.When there was a funeral, wedding or special birthday, Jack was always invited. **

**Over the next seven years whenever he was invited, the innovation was also for whom he wanted to join him since he lives in the states. When ever Jack showed up Sam was with him. They all can see how happy he is and found out that she is just a friend from work.**

**The day that Jack had the ancient knowledge down loaded again, he was in the infirmary waiting to be poked and prodded by Janet. He was thinking about his life and what happened over the years, and then he remembered his late nanna and what they talked about.**

**"_Jon there is some thing you should know, I've change my will few years ago" _**

**"_Nanna" Jack was getting concerned. _**

**"_Jon, I'm leaving every thing to you, which isn't much just some money in the bank and my engagement ring, when I die I'm going to be wearing my wedding ring" _**

**"_Nanna what about the rest of the family?" _**

**"_Jon when you come to visit me, you never ever asked for any thing but hugs and kisses. Since you were a little whippersnapper, you always smile and give me a hug hello and the same when you say good bye and whisper 'I love you nanna' to me and give me a kiss on the check. None of the other children do that, they only come to ask for money and no thanks, no nothing!" _**

**"_Why do I get the feeling that there is a catch?" She smiled at him_**

**"_You so much like you grandfather he always asked the same thing and yes there is" _**

**"_Ah-ha I knew it, ok what's the catch?" He said smiling waving his finger at her_**

**"_Jon if die and your not married, the money will be spilt among the family" Jack was shocked with the news_**

**"_What if I was to divorce?"_**

**"_If you divorce and no children, it's still the same thing Jack" _**

**"_Ok I understand, I'll have to find a beautiful looking women who well marry me as me, not the money and not the uniform" _**

**"_I'm sure there is one out there Jon who will love you just the way you are, what every happens I just want you to be happy" _**

**"_Don't worry nanna; I will be happy and safe"_**

**"_You do that" they both hug _**

**"_I love you nanna" he whispered _**

**"_I love you to Jon" _**

**"I love you nanna" Jack whispered to him self. Then Sam walked in.**

**"Hey has Janet been in yet?" Jack looked up when he heard Sam's voice.**

**"No, not yet." Then he remembered what he said to his nanna**

**"_Ok I understand, I'll have to find a beautiful looking women who well marry me as me, not the money and not the uniform" _**

**Then he realises that, the women is Sam who he has gotten to know over the past seven years, whom she accepted him the way he is, crazy humour, scars. Every thing about him and he's also been in love with her from the moment she walked into the briefing room that one morning. The way she tried to seduce him in the locker room, with what he did to her in the time loops, ever thing. Then he came out of his throughs when she was standing in front of him concerned.**

**"Are you ok sir?"**

**"Just thinking"**

**"Thinking, now that is new for you sir!" She said smiling**

**"Carter… Sam can we talk but not on base? Perhaps tonight if you are free?" He asked gently, knowing that she been seeing Pete Shannon for the past three months.**

**"Sure, want me to come around to your place?"**

**"I'll come around to your's say six?"**

**"Sure that's fine by me, are you sure your ok sir?"**

**"I will be," he muttered, just as Janet walked in**

**"See you tonight then sir"**

**"Ok." Then Sam walked out of the room. Jack watched her walk out then he looked at Janet.**

**"What?"**

**"You still love her don't you?"**

**"Yes, hey doc you got this weekend off right?"**

**"Yes why?"**

**"Doing anything?"**

**"No"**

**"Good" Then Janet gave him his jabs and normal post op examinations before he was given the all clear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

He then went to get his lap top which he leaves in Sam's lab since he hasn't got an office. When he gets to her lab, he find's that Sam isn't there, so he sat down at the work bench and opened the lap top up and turned it on.

Then he typed up his report and then a letter to Hammond. Once he finishes he took his lap top over to the printer, connected it and turn the printer on, before he started printing out the report and letter.

When it was finished he turned every thing off and signed the letter, folded it up and got an envelope out of Sam's draw. He put the letter in it and sealed it up and put Hammond's name on it and then went to another draw to get a folder out for the mission report.

Once finished in the lab he walk to Hammond's office only to find he wasn't there so he put both the letter and the report in his 'in' box then left to look for him. A couple of minutes later he found Hammond in the briefing room talking to Sam and Daniel.

He spoke to them for a minute then he left for the locker room and got changed. When he was in his civvies, he sat down on the bench and pulled out the small box from the bottom of his locker and opened it. He looked at the ring in side for few seconds then closed it and put it in his pocket. Then he closed the lid on the container and put it back in his locker, before he closed the door and got up.

On the way home he stopped off at the jewellers to buy two wedding rings and was able to have the claddagh design engraved on the inside of both the rings, once done and paid for he headed on home. When he got there he time recorded his favourite program, the Simpson's, then he made few phone calls then he started packing for the next few days.

Once finished he then got another letter out of its hiding spot and put it in his jacket pocket by that time a car pulled up, he knew it was time. So he picked up his bags and walked out and locked the house up before leaving. He passed his bags to the driver and got in the limo. Before he told the driver, as soon as he was in the driver seat where to go.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Sam's place. Jack got out and walked up to her front door; he knocks on it and waited, when she opens the door he smiles at her.

"Sir your early, come on in"

"Thanks," he walked in and closed the door, then followed her into her living room.

"Is there any thing I can get you sir?"

"No, I'm fine, Carter, can we talk please?"

"Ok," they both sat down on her couch.

"Carter, Sam, we both know that I might not live after what has happen if Thor doesn't make it here on time to remove the knowledge from me."

"Yes, what are you saying sir?"

"Sam call me Jack, please!" smiling gently, she nodded.

"Sam I'm going to ask you an important question and I'm hoping you will say yes." She nodded again and waited for him to continue.

"Sam you mean the world to me, hell the galaxy to me. If I don't make it, I want to leave some thing important to me to you but there is a catch and I hope you will under stand if and when you find out."

He then got the box out and got on one knee and opened it. Sam gasp when she saw the oval Emerald surrounded in twelve diamonds set in an 18CT gold ancient setting.

"Samantha Carter will you do the honour of becoming my wife before I die?"

"Jack its beautiful!" He smiled, nodding.

"It belonged to my great grandmother, before I tell you any more will you marry me?"

"I… what about Pete?"

"Sam you know I'm on borrowed time, please," she looked at him, and all she can see is love. She known and loved him for almost eight years.

"What about the regs?"

"I resigned two hours ago, Hammond got my letter."

"Well then" she smiled the smile that Jack loved.

"Yes I will marry you!"

"Sweet" Jack got the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, and then he stood up and pulled Sam with him so he could hug and kiss her.

"Sam I want you to pack a bag for the weekend and call doc and tell her the same, we will swing around her place to get her, don't tell her but if she asked just say it is a surprise"

"Ok," she smiled and walked to her room.

"Sam" Jack called, causing her to stop and turn to look at him

"I love you" her smile grew even bigger.

"I love you to Jack, where are we going?"

"A surprise" he said grinning

"Well your sure a full of them!" Then she walked into her bedroom to pack and also call Janet. Jack got his cell phone out and called Daniel

"Dr Jackson"

"Daniel are you still on the base?"

"Yes why?"

"Got any civvies with you?"

"Yes?"

"Good pack a bag for the week end and meet me out the front gates, have some one drop you off there in forty minutes, then you can ask all the questions you want, remember forty minutes!" He then closed his cell phone and walked to Sam's bedroom door and watches her packing her bag while talking to Janet. As she hung up she turned and looked at Jack who was smiling at her.

"Janet wanted to know what was going on and I told her she will find out soon enough"

"Good, ready?"

"Yep! Ready as I'll ever be!"

She zipped up her bags and Jack step forward and picked up her bag and they both left the house. After Sam pick up her jacket on the way out. She locked the door and turn around to see Jack walking towards the waiting limo. She walked down her path towards the limo. The driver put Sam's bag in the boot while Jack waited for her.

"Jack wow, this is a surprise!"

"Come on we've got lots to do in such a short time!" They both got in and the door was closed. "Sam can you put the ring away till its time?"

"Sure"

Sam slips the ring off and put it in her jacket pocket, and then the driver got in and started up the engine. Jack gave him Janet's address and they headed there.

"Jack are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"All in due time Sam, trust me"

"I do trust you Jack" Sam snuggled up to his side and they both kissed until the limo stopped. Sam got out and went to get Janet. Cassie was away at a school camp for two weeks and wasn't due home until Wednesday evening. A minute later Sam and Janet were in the limo.

"Colonel what going on?"

"For one call me Jack and second you will find out in due time, even Sam doesn't know what's going on"

"Ok, so where are we going now?"

"We are going to pick up Daniel next!" Jack told the driver where to go next.

Ten minutes later Daniel and the gate guards were in shock when the limo stopped and Jack opened the door.

"Daniel close your mouth and get your ass in here" Daniel passed his bag to the driver before getting in and see Sam and Janet there.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked "Finial destination!" "Yes sir!" On the way to Sam's place Jack spoke to the drive and gave him codes since he didn't want the other's to know what was going on. "Jack what's going on?" "You will find out soon enough!" "Ok," Half an hour later the limo stop and they all got out. "The airport?" Sam asked. "Yep come on, we haven't got much time!" They collected their bags and walked into the terminal. Jack went to the front desk to collect their tickets and they dropped their bags there so they can be tagged. They followed him to where one of the planes was boarding. They waited for ten minutes before they got the call for boarding. They were shocked when they heard where they were going. "Las Vegas?" Daniel questioned. "Yep why not after all I might not be coming back Daniel" "But Thor?" "Just in case he doesn't make it in time" Daniel nodded. They all boarded the plane and found their seats. Jack got Daniel and Janet together up the back of the plane while he and Sam were up the front. A few minutes later they were in the air. 

"Jack"

"Yes Sam?"

"We getting married aren't we?" He turned to look at her, smiling.

"Yes, I know we should have talked about it Sam, but I promise you I'll tell you every thing after we are married, so you will understand why I did it."

"Ok, what about wedding rings?" Jack pulled out two boxes and opened them. In side were two 18ct gold plain wedding bands. He got one out and passed it to Sam.

"Look on the inside" Sam looked at what was engraved. It had the claddagh design with 'Samantha' and 'Jonathan' on each side of it. Sam smiled when she saw it and passed it back to Jack who then put it back in the box. And put it back into to his jacket pocket.

"Jack, tell me about your family since I'm going to be an O'Neill, when are we getting married?"

"Tomorrow at 11:30"

"Ok so what can you tell me about you family?"

"My family, well my father was born and raised in Dun Laoghaire Ireland he moved over here when he was eighteen and married at twenty. I've got three younger sisters and two brothers; I'm the oldest by thirteen months. On my father's side, he was the oldest out of fourteen brothers and sisters. My grand parents were married at sixteen, back then a couple got married at that age. Nine months later dad was born."

Then the stewardess stopped by and asked if they wanted a drink. Jack got a beer, and Sam got diet coke. Once the stewardess left he carried on talking.

"My grandmother, she was great when I was young. She came over once a year to visit for a month and when there was the school holidays we would all fly over there until I was about ten years old when the family stopped going over there. I didn't know why at the time, so I wrote to her to find out what was going on. Three months pasted, until one day after school I saw her, she put her finger to her lips and I knew some thing must of happened, so I hang around school 'till all the kids were gone and I ran over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. We talked for few minutes before I had to go home, it was a Friday afternoon. She told me not to tell the family so I didn't, but she told me where she was staying. So the next morning I walked out of the house and caught a bus that goes into town and then ran four blocks to the hotel and then to nanna's room. "I spent the whole day with her. She told me that there was an augment between my dad and nanna; he told her that she's not to see us kids ever again. She was heart broken till she got my letter. Then she came over by boat to see me. She didn't tell me what it was about but I did promise her that I'll send her letters to let her know what's been going on and what I've been doing, every thing. Same time every year she showed up at the school and I saw her and I visited her in the hotel. We talked about my schooling, every thing we did it in secret for five years 'till dad found out and all hell broke lose. Not long after that she became ill so I saved all the money I had and flew over to see her. "She was happy to see me where the rest of the family weren't. I told her that I was going to join the air force like my grandfather, she was so happy that I wanted to join and I promised her I'd send a photo of me in my dress blues which I did when I graduated from the academy. I flew over to see her. When she saw me in my uniform she was so proud of me. I promised I'd call her once a week unless I was on a mission. She always looked forward to me calling her. She asked me what I wanted for my twenty first birthday. I said to her I didn't want any thing but what I didn't know was that she sent a private investigator over here to find out what he can. When he contacted her he told her that I was interested in a cabin that was up for sale, I was saving up for it. So she brought it for me as a birthday present. "When I went over to visit her for my birthday, she wanted me to sign couple of papers. I said to her I didn't want her money, she said that it was fine, and that it had nothing to do with money. So I signed the papers, then she gave me my birthday present. It was small, so I unwrapped the gift and it was a key, then she past one of the papers over to me. When I did read it, I was confused 'till she past me the photo." He then took a mouth full of beer.

"She got you the cabin for your birthday?"

"Yes, yes she did. She told me what she did, I told her she was a sneak but I thank her for it"

"Well now I know where you get your sneakiness from!" She said smiling

"Yes well a month later I was promoted to first lieutenant, I called her and gave her the good news, she was so happy for me"

"I bet she was"

"Yes, four months later I showed up in my dress blues, the rest of the family well snubbed me but I didn't care about them only nanna, she turned one hundred that day I showed up. She was so happy to see me and it was the best birthday present she ever had. We talk and she found out that none of the family didn't tell me about the family gathering, but I knew it was her birthday. She spoke to me in private, she told me that I was getting the ring and some thing else, but I didn't know what it was" a tear falling down his check, and he quickly wiped it away.

"Jack are you ok?" she held on to his hand

"Yeah. She suffered a stoke and was on borrowed time, my uncle called me to tell me what had happened and that she was asking for me. I spoke to my CO and he gave me some time off, so I caught the next flight to Ireland. I just made it to her bed side; she smiled when she saw me still in my dress blues, she past away five minutes after I sat on the edge of the bed."

Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he leant against her with tears falling down his checks.

"At lest she hung on 'till you were there Jack"

"Yeah, I know"

"What was her name?"

"Grace Josephine O'Neill"

"Lovely name Jack"

"Yes it is"

"Jack I just realised I haven't got a wedding dress" Jack chuckled

"All taken care off, trust me"

"I do" they both kiss. They talked about other things for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed, their limo was waiting for them to take them to Paris Las Vegas. On the way there they stopped off at the 'Las Vegas marriage bureau' to get their marriage licence sorted out first. Once they were taken care of and back in the limo, they were on their way to the hotel.

"Jack what's going on?"

"Sam the ring"

Sam pulled the ring out of her pocket and showed Daniel and Janet. Jack got the ring and slipped it on to her finger. Janet and Daniel were both shock

"Jack what about the regs?"

"I've retired Daniel and since I'm on borrowed time this is the one thing I wanted to do for almost eight years, Sam understands, so please guys, be happy for us"

"Sam"

"Daniel you know its hard for us, this is the only chance we will have together, and I want to spent each passing moment with him just in case Thor doesn't make it this time. You know we've been trying to contact him since this happened. The only thing I can think of is the battle of the replicators, that's why they aren't replying back"

"Yeah your right Sam, sorry. So what's the plan Jack?"

"When we get to the hotel, Janet and Sam are in one room for the night and you and me in the other. Don't worry there are twin queen size beds. Once we settle in, we go out for dinner and what ever you guys want to do. Tomorrow Janet and Sam will be shopping for dresses for the wedding as well have a full spa treatment before the wedding at 11:30. Daniel and I will be going to get him a suit for the wedding as well hair cut before the wedding, I've order the 'Paris on the Eiffel tower' package'"

"What's in the package?" Sam asked, to which Jack smiled.

"Wedding ceremony on top of the tower, photographs, two nights at the Lemans Petite suit, chocolate coved strawberry, champagne and flutes brought to the room and champagne breakfast in bed"

"How romantic" Janet said

"Yes it is and there is even cake after the wedding" he said smiling.

Author notes : this ring I choice for this story is from the 1890's

http://i86(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/k82/ALIMOO1971/Rings/rg863-3.jpg

http://i86(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/k82/ALIMOO1971/Rings/rg863-2.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel when they all got out and looked around they were amazed with what they all saw. Then they all headed into the hotel with their bags. Jack went up to the reception desk to sign in. Once he got their keys, they all headed to the elevators and then to their rooms. They were next door to each other. Once settle in Janet look at the ring again.

"Sam this must cost a fortune?"

"It was his great grand mother's engagement ring, she left it to him"

"Wow, so shall we go and see what the guys are doing?"

"Sure" they left the room and went next door, Sam was just about to knock when Daniel open the door

"Hey we were going to see you two"

"Ok shall we go and get some dinner I'm staving" Sam said

"Sure I've make bookings here at the restaurant so let's go, shall we" Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder and they left the room and headed down to the hotel restaurant. A few minutes later they were all seated and looking at the menu.

"Jack the prices" Daniel said

"Ok I'm only going to say this once, order what ever you want, ignore the prices, every thing is on me, the room, mini bar, room service every thing ok?"

"Thanks Jack" Daniel said

"Yes, thanks, I'm sure going to have lots of fun, dam I should of brought my bathing suit" "Same here" "Well then ladies if you get time tomorrow after dress hunting you can go and find what ever swim suit and its on me since I should of mentioned it and yes Daniel you to" "Jack your to much" Sam said leaning over and giving him a kiss "Ok goodie the champagne arrived, I ordered it when I did all the bookings" After a few minutes they had all ordered their dinner and then talked until their dinner arrived. An hour and a half later they all went out and had some fun for couple of hours before turning in for the night. 

The next morning after early breakfast Jack and Janet went to one of the bridal shops in town since Jack didn't want to see Sam 'till she walked down the aisle. Jack told the owner that Sam and Janet will be in to buy a wedding dress and a bridesmaid dress. He gave them his credit card number and details, so all they have to do is fill the total form out and give Janet the recept.

They arrived at the bridal shop in the limo that Jack had book for the morning and started looking at the different dresses. They even tried some on till they found what they both liked. So once they got the dresses and accesses, they gave it to the limo driver before walking three shops down to the jewellers where Sam got Janet a diamond pendent set in white gold and earrings to match. When they finished there, they headed back to the hotel for the full spa package that Jack got for them both.

When Jack return back to the hotel, both he and Daniel waited for ten minutes before leaving to go to the hair dressers to get their hair cut and then they headed to the tuxedo shop and buy Daniel a tux for the wedding. Daniel was trying on the different suits and he didn't know what colour Janet dress was, so he got his phone out and called her.

"Fraser"

"Hey Janet, ah what colour dress are you going to be wearing so I know what colour vest to get"

"Peridot"

"Thanks; I better go, see you in an hour"

"Ok, how's Jack holding up?"

"Good, how's Sam?"

"She doing ok, I better go we are getting our faces done in a minute"

"Ok have fun"

"Thanks" then they both hung up.

Then Daniel got the tie and vest in peridot and the rest of the suit then headed to the counter where Jack was waiting for him. "Why did you choose that colour tie and vest for?" "I called Janet and ask her what colour her dress is so I know what vest and tie to get" "Oh, oh got every thing?" "Yep" Jack paid for the suit and shoes and then they left and headed back to the hotel to get ready for the wedding. 

When Sam and Janet where at the spa they were enjoying them selves. The hour they were there for, they were both relaxed for the first time in years since the Stargate program started. When finish at the spa, they headed back to their room and started getting ready them selves.

When Jack and Daniel arrived in the hotel room. Daniel went to have a shower first while Jack went down to see the hotel minister to pass him the papers before heading back to him room. He waited ten minutes after he return back from seeing the minister when Daniel walked out wearing a robe.

"Bathroom is yours now"

"Thanks"

Jack walked in and closed the door before taking his clothes off before having his shower. Fifteen minutes later he walked out with just a towel around his waist and clothes in hand. Daniel went back in there to have a shave again while Jack was getting dressed. When Daniel walked out few minutes later Jack was just tucking in his shirt.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Ok, are you almost ready?" "Yep" Jack put his tie on and put his shoes on while Daniel put his shoes and vest on then his jacket last. Jack put his jack on and then passed Daniel the wedding rings then picked up his hat. "Ok let get this show on the road." They both left the room and headed to the small chapel that was on top of the Eiffel tower. When Janet and Sam returned back to their room Janet got change first then she help Sam into her wedding dress. Then they put on there tiaras and Sam's veil, and jewellery. There was a knock on the door so Janet went to answer it. It was the florist dropping off their bouquets of white roses before leaving again. "Well Sam are you ready?" "Yes we better get going" They both left their room and headed to the tower them selves. Ten minutes later they arrived and got into place after they told the organiser whom they were. Once they were in place, the music started and the double doors opened. Janet walked down first and the door closed. Both Jack and Daniel looked at what Janet was wearing. She was wearing peridot sleeveless satin V-neck with slim skirt (81047) with a silver tiara with peals and greens rhinestones. (Il5062) She was also wearing the earrings and necklace that Sam got her and a round bouquet of white roses. When she reached the front, the music changed and the double doors opened and Sam started walking down the isle. When Jack saw what she was wearing, he smiled at her, that she returned. 

Sam was wearing. Luster Satin, Crystal Beading, Embroidery, Sequins and Rhinestones. The Strapless bodice is adorned with crystal beading, sequins & rhinestones over embroidery. It has a Basque waistline and pleated ball gown skirt with a semi-cathedral train features matching beading & embroidery at the hem border (AA1247). She was also wearing a traditional tiara with wired crystals in the centre. (JJ613) And pearl earrings and necklace. Her bouquet was also like Janet's but double the size. When she reached the front Jack held onto her hand when the ceremony began.

While back in Colorado Springs General Hammond just got off the phone from talking to the president, he couldn't believe what was happening to the SGC and him. He was worried about Jack and he hopes that the Asgard will show up in time to save him. He quickly went through his 'in box' when he saw a white envelope with his name on it, he recognised it as Jack writing. He opened it up. The first page was a letter to him.

'_Sir, George, I know I'm on borrowed time again and this time there are things I wanted to do before my time is up. First of all I resign from the air force as in closed my letter of regeneration, I know you will be shock by this, but there are thing's that I wanted to do before its to late, hell I'm eight years to late in doing it. What I'm saying is after I drop this off I'm going around to see Sam and talk to her and ask her to marry me this weekend_.'

"Walter" Hammond yelled out, he ran into the room

"Yes sir"

"Contact Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter now, I want them here ASAP"

"Yes sir" then Walter left and Hammond carries on reading the letter.

'_George I hope you will understand since time is running out for me and I do hope Thor does come and save my sorry ass. But I know that the Asgard are busy with the replicators. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you before doing this. You know that there has been something going on between Sam and me but we haven't acted upon it cause of the regs. The following letters are copies of my will and my nanna's will. Read them if you wanted to. Sam doesn't know about my inherence, if she does say yes in marrying me we will leave for Las Vegas, as soon as a flight is available. I'll be telling Sam everything after we are married so she will understand. _

'_If Sam and I do get married, and some thing happens to me, my new will, will be accepted, I'll be sending a copy to the JAG office and my lawyer in town as soon as I return. Sir it has been an honour servicing under your command in the past seven years. I know that I've been a pain in the ass, some or rather most times but when it comes to doing my job keeping my team safe, you know I'm one hell of a wacky solider but I do get the job done. Sir it has been honour serving with you, see you on Monday morning! _

_Colonel Jonathan J O'Neill (Retied)'_

Then there was a knock on the door, Hammond look up

"Sorry sir all I get is their answering machine's I've left messages on them"

"Ok thank you Walter, dismissed"

"Yes sir" then Walter walked out of the room.

Hammond looked at the second letter. It was Jack's will dating yesterday. It stated that Daniel will get the house; Teal'c gets all his DVD collection. Cassie who is like a daughter to him will get $250,000 when she turn's twenty one and also have all her collage and dorm fees paid for so Janet won't have to worry about trying to find the money. With Sam she gets, every thing, the cabin, furniture, money, truck every thing if they get married.

He carries on reading the will and was shocked to find out that he is a billionaire. When he finished reading the will he read the one from Grace, which stated that Jack would get the ring and the money, he read what was put down if Jack died and he wasn't married or have any kids. Hammond understands why he wanted Sam to have every thing when they got married; it wasn't cause of the money it was love the way she accepted him as he was and not how much is on his credit card.

There was one more piece of paper it was the final letter stating how much Jack was getting from his great grandmother's will that was transferred into his account. It showed $40,628,971,334Euo when he saw the date it was almost thirty years ago and from what Hammond worked out it would be over three hundred billon dollars today. He pick up the red phone and press two, he knew he had to inform the president about the letter from Jack.

While back in Las Vegas Jack and Sam said there wedding vow's and were pronounced husband and wife, then they both kissed and signed the papers. Afterwards Janet and Daniel congratulated them both and then they had there photo's taken and cutting of the cake. Then they left to get changed and changed rooms. Daniel moved his clothes into Janet's while Sam moved her clothes into Jack's room and then they all got changed and headed back to the tower to have their luncheon up in the tower.

"Jack this is great" Sam said taking a bite of her lobster.

"Well I'm please how about you two, enjoying you lunch?"

"Yes, this is great" Daniel said

"What are the plans for this afternoon?" Janet asked taking a sip of the champagne

"Well Sam and I have got private plans and you two, well it's up to you what you guys want to do if you want to play slots or any of those games I can get tokens for you to play with. Or if you wanted to go and do some shopping and needed a ride I can arrange a limo for you also"

"Thanks Jack"

"No problem!"

They talked for a while, while finishing their lunch. Afterwards, Janet and Daniel both decided to go shopping for the afternoon while Jack and Sam went back to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

They kissed and removed one another's clothes before Jack scooped Sam up in his arms and lay her down on the bed, then climbed on top of her with out braking eye contact and they both made passionate love that afternoon for the first time. They took it slow while exploring each others bodies and then afterwards Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Wow" Sam said

"Wow what?" They looked at each other in the eyes

"You were incredible Jack, I mean I had sex before but you complete blew me away with what you did to me, I've never Experienced any thing like what you did to me before in my life. I've had orgasms before but the way you brought me over the edge having me screaming out your name over and over again, I've never have multiple orgasms until a few minutes ago, and that was so dam hot!" Jack smiled and leant over to give her a kiss.

"No bad for an old man?"

"Jack you not old and don't you ever think your old you hear me"

"Yes ma'am"

"Jack I love you just the way you are, bad knees, bad back, scars, silver hair, and brown eyes every thing"

"Including my bad humour?"

"Every thing Jack" Jack smiled at her, before kissing her and rolled them both until he was on top of her again

"Well in that case I'd love to here you scream out my name again and I'm going to watch you go over the edge"

He kiss her and made passionate love again, he watch her face as she went over the edge as each orgasm hit her as she screamed out his name as he filled her with his seed. Afterwards he was still looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"You're hot and sexy when you come Sam and I love it, it's such a turn on"

"Really what else turns you on?"

"The way you bend over with me behind you, I get a good view of you sexy ass, and all I want to do it rip your pants off and drop mine then shove my hard dick into your hot centre"

"Jack you turn me on when you say that"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah" she licked her lips and felt his dick twitch, which was still inside her. Jack pulled out of her and sat on his knees, Sam looked confused.

"Well then Mrs O'Neill on your knees" Sam smiled and rolled over on to her stomach and got on her arms and knees, then she felt the bed move then she felt him enter into her and started moving with in her. Moments later they both screamed out each other names as he fills her with his seed, then the both collapsed on the bed, and Jack pulled out of her and rolled on to his back.

"I need some rest before doing that again" Sam giggled and moved so she could snugged up to his sweat side she gives him a kiss before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting us a drink"

"Ah, ok" Jack watched Sam as she walked over to the fridge and got two bottles of water out and walked back to bed, then past a bottle to him.

"Thanks" they both took tops off and drank some of it.

"Better?"

"Yeah, Sam in my top pocket of my jacket is an envelope can you get it for me?"

"Sure" She walked over to where Jacks leather jacket is and she check the inside pocket and got the envelope out and walked back over to the bed and passed it to him

"I'll be back" She put the bottle on the bed side table before going to the bathroom and relieving her self and washing her hands, then returned back to bed. She climbed in to bed and snuggled up to Jacks side.

"Sam you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, what is it Jack?"

"Sam I married you because you know that I love you and we both know that I might die. This was one of the things I wanted to do for eight years but the rules got in the way and now since I'm on borrowed time. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you; all I can settle for is this weekend. In this envelope is copy of my new will, George has got a copy and you notice on they way back here I spoke to the guy at the reception desk and past him two envelopes"

"Yes"

"Well one goes to my lawyer and the other to JAG head quarters just in case of any problems arise which no doubt they will"

"Jack don't talk like that Thor well come, just don't give up" Tears were starting to fall down her checks; Jack wiped them away with his thumb and gave her a kiss.

"Sam, listen to me, this is important"

"You know I always listen to you"

"I know, the reason why I'm telling you know cause if I do die, my family will show up and try to take what I'm leaving you that is why I did copies of the will"

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Before my nanna died she told me what I was getting, you know about the ring but it is the other thing you don't know about. Here read this and then you will under stand what I'm trying to tell you" He passed the envelope to Sam and gave her a kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom to relieve him self. Sam sat up in bed and then opened the envelope and she read Jacks 'will' first.

Jack walked back out of the bathroom couple of minutes later and just stood there, looking at Sam as she read the first one, then she read the second. Then he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down looking at her while she read it. When she finished reading it, she put it on her lap and looked up at Jack, and then she put her hand in his with a single tear rolling down her checks.

"Jack I would give up every thing just to have you alive and with me, I don't care about the money, I only care about you. I've loved you for so long, I want to make this weekend memorable for you"

Then tears started falling, Jack leant forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms for a few minutes. Then he pulled back and got the letters and folded them up and put them back into the envelope and put it on the bed side cabinet. Before he turned and cupped Sam's face and kissed her.

They lie down on the bed and Jack managed to get under the covers with out breaking the kiss. They both made love once again and then afterward they snuggled in one another's arms and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Sam woke up still snuggling up to Jacks side. She was thinking about what has happened in the last twenty-four hours, with Jack having the knowledge downloaded into his brain.

Showing up few hours later purposing to her, flying to Vegas, getting married and have the best sex in her life and finding out that he is a billionaire and that he loved her since she walked into the briefing room. She laid there lost in thought when she felt him kissing her for head, she looked up into his brown eyes and snugged even closer to him not wanting to let him go.

"What you thinking about?"

"About us and what happened in the last eight years and in the last twenty four hours"

"Ah, so what would you like to do now?" Sam smiled and moved to give him a kiss and at the same time rolled on top of him.

"Make wild passionate love to my sexy naked husband" she said smiling

"Wild sex, now that sounds fun" she giggled and leant forward and gave him a kiss before they made love.

Afterwards they both had a shower together and made love while in there. An hour later Sam picked up her purse when her cell phone fell out of it, she picked it up and she forgotten to turn it back on when they arrived in Las Vegas. So she turned it on to find two messages, she look at the first one, it was from Pete, so she listened to the message and then deleted it.

"Sam what is it?"

"Pete just called and left a message, he wanted me to call him soon as I got the message, and I'll call him when we get back"

"Ok and the second one?"

"SGC" then she listen to the message then she hung up.

"That was Walter he wanted me to call ASAP, so I better"

"Ok" Sam pushed the number for the SGC and waited

"This is Major Carter patch me to the control room please"

"Control room Sargent Davis speaking"

"Sargent its major Carter I just got you message is every thing alright there?"

"Yes ma'am General Hammond wanted to talk to you, I'll put you through to him"

"Thanks"

"General Hammond wanted to talk to me" Sam whispered, Jack look at her while she talked to him

"Major Carter where are you?"

"Sir is every thing alright?"

"No, where are you?"

"Las Vegas sir?"

"Is Colonel O'Neill with you?"

"Yes sir"

"When can you get back here, things are going to change around here, I need to talk to the colonel as soon as possible"

"But sir he's retied what going on?"

"Major, Colonel O'Neill isn't retied" Sam was shocked and sat down on the bed, she look up at Jack, he look at her confused

"But he told me he filled out the retirement papers and gave them to you"

"I did get them Major, the joint chief of staff declined it"

"What"

"Major, Sam you went to Las Vegas to get married"

"Yes, I did know what was going on, he purposed to me last night at my place and he told me to pack for the weekend and for me to call Janet and tell her to pack for the weekend. He had a limo waiting out side for us; we went around and got Janet and then Daniel then to the airport"

"When did you get married?"

"11:30 this morning"

"When can the four of you return back here?"

"Jack booked us on the one o'clock flight back sir, it was the only one available for the four of us and then next ones not till Tuesday"

"Ok when you get back to the springs come to the SGC as soon as you all can"

"Yes sir. General Hammond what going to happen to Jack and me?"

"I'm working on it see when you return"

"Yes sir, night sir"

"Night major" then she hung up. Jack sat next to her on the bed and she looked at him

"What did George want?"

"He want's to see us as soon as we return that including Janet and Daniel"

"Ok what else I saw the look of shock on your face, what is it?"

"Your retirement papers were declined. General Hammond is trying to find a way around with what has happen. We will know more soon as we return"

"Sam any regret about this whole weekend?"

"No, none what so ever, you?"

"Yes, we should of done this years ago" Sam smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder as she leant against him and he kiss her forehead.

"We should go and meet Daniel and Janet"

"Yes we should, come on I'm hungry" Sam laugh as they both stood up, hug and kiss

"Well you're not the only one" They both kissed before leaving their room. They walked down to the foyer where Janet and Daniel were waiting for them.

"Sam are you ok?" Janet asked her

"We got big problems; I just got off the phone with General Hammond"

"What problems?" Daniel asked as they all walked out side to their waiting limo

"Chief of staff declined Jacks retirement papers"

"What? So what happens now?"

"He wants to see the four of us soon as we return"

"Ok let's not talk about that tonight, ok" Janet said as they got into to the limo. Jack whispered something to the driver once he got in, they were on their way to the unknown restaurant that Jack has reservations for.

"Jack where are you taking us?"

"You will find out so sit back and relax" Jack got his arm around Sam as she snuggled up to his side.

"So where did you to go this afternoon?" Sam asked

"We went to adventure done for the afternoon"

"Ok what did you do there?"

"Went on a lot of rides, it was scary but it was fun. Cassie told me about it couple of months ago so we decided to check it out and had fun"

"Ok Daniel?"

"It was lots of fun but when we arrived there a couple of teenagers threw up"

"Gee thanks Daniel that is one thing we don't kneed right now" He just grin

Minutes later the limo stopped and they all got out and saw the sign 'Café Lago' they walked in side and Jack told the waiter that he has reservations, when she checked she showed them to their table. Once seated she left again then return with flute full of champagne then she told them what sort of food they got there before leaving for another table.

"Wow a buffet" Janet said

"Yep, so shell we"

They all got up and went and help them selves to what there is and went back and sat down. They talk while enjoying their dinner as well getting another glass of champagne. Three hours later they walked out of the restaurant and decided to go for a walk since they enjoyed their dinner. They carried on talking while walking around for an hour before Jack called a taxi to take them back to the hotel for the night.

When Jack and Sam arrived in their room, the bed was made and there was bottle of champagne and chocolate covered in strawberries. Sam got an idea and walked into the bathroom and started running the bath and then added some bubble bath into the water.

Jack walked in and watched what she was doing and smiled, so he walked back out and over to where the champagne is. He popped the cork and poured it into the two flutes. Once finished it was back in the ice bucket, he picked up to wineglasses and walked back into the bathroom. Sam saw him walk in and smiled, he passed one of the glasses to her

"To us"

"To our future what ever happens"

"Our future" they click the glasses and took a sip. Then Sam put her glass down and started taking her clothes off. Jack watched her every move, till she was naked in front of him.

"Care to join me?"

"I'll be back" he walked out of the room then return with tray in hand.

By that time Sam was already in the bath leaning back against the tub and sipping her drink. Jack put the tray on the floor and started stripping in front of Sam till he was naked, then he joined her in the tub. They both laid back and relaxed while drinking the champagne. Jack picked up one strawberry and feed Sam one then she did the same till they were all gone and so was the champagne, by that time the water was getting cold so they both got out and dried down before heading to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

The next morning after they made love then few minutes later their champagne breakfast in bed arrived. They both enjoyed their breakfast in bed and afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Sam are you worried about what George might tell us?" She looked up at him

"Yes"

"Well don't be ok; every thing is going to be alright"

"I hope so Jack" he leant over and gives her a kiss and held her in his arms.

"We should get up," Sam said after few minutes of silence

"Yeah we should" they both kiss before getting up and having a shower. Half an hour later they both were dress and started packing their bags. When they were done and just about to leave.

"Sam" she turned and looked at him

"If I do live and they do let me retire what do you say to a second wedding at home with family and friends?" Sam smiled

"I would love that, but first dad"

"Don't remind me and if we do have the second wedding what do you think about going to Paris for a real honeymoon, just you and me?"

"I would love that Jack and also go to Ireland so you can visit your nanna" Jack smiled and pulled her to him and give her a kiss.

"I would love to Sam first thing first let's go and kick some Goa'uld ass"

"Yep, it's a shame we can't think of a way to destroy the replicators"

"Yeah I know if there is a weapon it's in here" he pointed to his head

"Come on lets go" they both kiss before pick up their bags and left the room. They knock on the next door and Daniel answered it

"Ready?" Jack asked

"Yep"

"Good call for a bell boy and trolley for our stuff"

"Ok" They walked in and put their bags on one of the beds while Daniel called front desk. Janet walked out of the bathroom when she saw them

"Hi guys I'm almost ready to go"

"Ok, some one will be up here in couple of minutes to take care of our bags"

"Thanks"

"So Jack what do you think General Hammond want to tell us?"

"Don't know Daniel, it could about the wedding who knows"

"Talking about weddings, Jack and I talked about having a second wedding in front of family and friends if we can find a weapon that will destroy the replicators and if Thor can removed the knowledge from him"

"That would be a good idea Sam, but first things first"

"True" Then there was a knock in the door and Janet answered it, it was the bellboy. Once all their bags were on the trolley they all left and headed down to the reception area where Jack paid for every thing and the guy behind the desk passed him a package before they all left the hotel to a waiting limo. Hour later they were airborne and on their way home.

Jack picked up the package and showed it to Sam who then passed it to Janet to look at. First one was the top piece of the cake; it was the bride and groom standing on the top of two steps with a heart shape archway behind them. The second one was the flute champagne glasses and then there were the wedding photos and negatives from their wedding. It was the first time they'd seen them and smiled at the memories then Sam past them onto Janet who both, her and Daniel could look at them. They all talked during the flight 'till they arrived in Colorado Springs.

There was a limo waiting for them at the airport when they went to get there bags and headed to the exit when there was a man in a suit holding a sign says 'O'Neill'. When Jack told the guy he is O'Neill and showed him his air force ID, they followed him to the waiting limo out side.

Once every one was in first stop was Daniels place to drop him off and then to Janet's place where she will pick Daniel up and headed to the SGC since his car is there. Then they went to Sam's place where Jack helps her with her bags and gave her a kiss before leaving for his place. Sam unpacked her bags and checked her answering machine and checked her mail when there was a knock on the door, so she went to answer it, she was shocked to see who it was.

"Pete"

"Hi Sam are you going to let me in?"

"I was on my way out"

"Oh well I through you had the weekend off?"

"I did, I was away for couple of days but was called back to work" Sam picked up her jacket; purse and keys before walking out the door and locking it then started walking down to her car.

"Sam we need to talk"

"About what Pete" She unlocks her car and opens the door and put her purse in it

"Sam do you love me?"

"Pete now isn't a good time, I running late as it is" Pete held onto the door as Sam tried to close it

"Just answer the question?" He was starting to get angry and Sam sense it

"Pete you're a great guy but as a friend and nothing more"

"Sam what happen to you, I through you loved me?"

"Did I say I love you Pete did I once say I love you, no and we will be friends and nothing more, how can I love some one who does things behind my back" Pete was shocked but confused

"What do you mean Sam?"

"I found out this morning that you got a buddy of yours from the FBI to do a back ground check on me, I'm not happy about that, good bye" She was able to close the door and started her car up

"Sam please" As she started to drive when he saw the rings on her hand, then she was gone

"Married? Who? When?" Then he got the phone out and called his friend again and asked him to do some more digging on Sam before he left to go back to the police department where he was working on a case. When Sam arrived she parked her car next to Jacks truck. When she got out and locked it Jack showed up

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be Pete showed up, I told him we can be friends and nothing more, I think he's doing another back round check on me"

"Why? When he's already done it before"

"I think it is because he saw the rings Jack"

"Oh well forget about what's his name cause we got some snake head butt kicking' to do" Sam smiled and gave him a hug and kiss

"Thank you Jack"

"I don't like to see my beautiful sexy wife down"

"Thank you lets go and see what the General wants"

"Ok, oh I brought the rest of our wedding cake to share with Teal'c and George"

"I was wondering what happen to it" they headed to the elevators

"Well now you know," he said grinning.

Minutes later that arrived in the briefing room where Teal'c, Daniel and Janet were. Teal'c was looking at the wedding photos

"Hi Teal'c"

"Major Carter, congratulations, you look beautiful in your wedding dress" Sam smiled as she sat down next to Jack

"Thanks, sorry you couldn't be there"

"O'Neill has already explained it to me and I understand" then Hammond walked in and sat down at the head of the table

"Colonel, Major, I'm please to see that you have arrived."

"Sir what's going on?" Sam asked

Hammond told them all about the changes that will be going on and who will be taking over from tomorrow morning. Minutes later after he explained to them, they were all shock.

"Sir what about Jack, he's almost out of time"

"I know that major, but you will have to talk to Dr Weir about it in the morning, sorry but my hands are tied"

"What about Jacks retirement and the wedding?" Daniel asked

"Sorry I've tried to talk to the president, but they won't let me"

"Kinsey" Daniel said

"Could be, it wouldn't pass him if he found out about the wedding" Sam said

"Indeed"

"I'll be seeing him in the morning; I'll talk to him then"

"Thank you sir"

"Now that you are here, what is in the box" Jack smiled and open the box and moved it so both Teal'c and Hammond could look what was in it

"Its our wedding cake sir, would you like a piece" Hammond smile

"Thank you Jack"

"I'll go and get a knife and plates" Janet said getting up

"I'll get us some drinks" Daniel said they both got up and left the room

"Sir here is our wedding photos, we were going to get them blown up once every thing is sorted out and settle down" Sam said passing him the wedding album. He looked through it and smiled.

"It a shame Jacob isn't here for this"

"Well sir when this mess is sorted out I want to contact the Tok'ra so we can talk to dad. Jack and I if all goes well and he is alive, planing on having a second wedding with family and friends"

"That is a good idea Sam" Then Daniel and Janet walked back in with trays in hand. Jack cut up the cake for every one while Daniel poured every one a drink. Sam got up and picked the tape up and walked over to where the TV is and pops it in

"Sir since you and Teal'c couldn't be at the wedding we had it taped so we can show you and others who wanted to watch it"

Then she pressed play and went back to her seat and held onto Jack's hand and they smiled at each other before turning to look at their wedding. Half an hour later the video stoped and started rewinding back. Hammond turned to look at Jack and Sam

"Thanks for sharing the wedding with Teal'c and me. Sam you look beautiful in your wedding dress"

"Yes she dose George" Jack said smiling kissing the back of her left hand. Hammond saw the engagement ring and remembered what Jacks nanna left him

"That's a beautiful ring their Jack"

"Thank you"

"It belong to his great grandmother sir"

"May I?" Sam showed him the ring

"This type of gem would be hard to find back then; I suppose there is a story behind it?"

"Yes there is, when my great grand father was fifteen he got a job on one of the ships and he sailed the seas. One day they stopped off at South Africa for few days. He was looking around and walked into a bar where there were all black men, but all he wanted was a drink, so he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink that he got. He was drinking by him self when a man ran into the bar and told the ones there that he has found some stone, the other laugh and left the bar. The guy walked over to the bar and ordered a drink but didn't have any money but he did give the owner a ruby the size of a quarter. When he saw it he turned to the guy and asked what other gems he has, so the guy showed him two rubies, a sapphire, and five diamonds. The guy said that he was going to make millions of dollars but didn't have any money to by the tools that he wanted. So my great grandfather said to him that he will make a deal with him" Jack took a mouthful of water that Sam got for him.

"The deal was that if my great grandfather Patrick will buy him the tools that this guy Jon, which what his name is. In exchange for the first Emerald he finds, which they shook there hands for the agreement. Jon said to him about becoming partners, which he agreed to so they filled out and sign the papers and went to buy the tools and supplies that was needed. He told the captain that he wasn't returning and left. He spent two years in Africa digging and finding gems. He also wrote to home, but mainly to Grace my great grand mother. When she wrote back one day she was shocked to find out that he was still alive, cause the ship he was on didn't make it to the next port that was a two-week travel back then.

"They found what was left of the ship on a beach two days travel. What no one knew but some survivors? A month later said that he hit some thing out at sea, which cause the ship to brake up. They found out that there was a reef about one hundred and fifty meters out at sea. Now all ships know about that not long after that. Any way both Jon and Pat kept finding and selling gems, they even found gold, which was easy to sell back then. Eighteen months later Pat found the first emerald, he was so happy and at that time the business grew. They had three-jeweller shops, six jewellery makers gem cutters every thing and he also had a bank account.

"One day he asked their top jewellery maker to make an engagement ring out of the emerald. Two months later this was the result of it. That same day the maker also made two wedding rings for him as well. Then he told Jon that he was heading back to Ireland so he could marry Grace. Which he understands and thanks him for being the best partner and friend. But he did promise to return and also gave him four bank accounts so Jon can keep putting money into there. When he did return back to Ireland he got a warm welcome from family and friends.

"His parents were ill and couldn't afford medicine but he took care of his family brought some land and had a big house built on it for his parents, brothers and sisters. While that was going on he spoke to Grace's father. Which he gave him his blessing, and he went to find Grace who was working in a shop in town and purposed to her right in front of a store full of customers. When she said yes he got the ring out and slipt it onto her finger" He took another mouth full of water before carrying on with the story.

"Months later they were married and he took her to South Africa to meet Jon. They were in South Africa for six months before returning back to Ireland. Five months later my grand father was born. Two years later the business grew, there were people coming from England, Canada and America to see the different jewellery. Then one day Jon and his family came over to visit Pat and Grace. By that time they were marred for six years, had seven kids back then one set was twins. Jon and Pat were friends and partners for almost sixty years.

"Pat was with him when he past away and Pat died three years later leaving Grace of sixty one years and nineteen children, sixty grand children and one great grand child, me. I kept in contact with my nanna since I was young and I was with her when she past away at the age of one hundred years and four months old" Sam held on to his hand and stroking the back of it with her Thumb. When he started talking about his nanna.

"Wow Jack so your nanna left you the ring?" Daniel asked

"Yes, she left me with every thing. Just after Pat died, she decided to sell Pat's half of the business since she's got plenty of money but forgot about the South Africa accounts. So she closed them and had the money transferred to her saving account in Ireland"

"Wow you said that you got every thing?"

"Yes Daniel, my nanna left every thing to me and nothing to the family cause every time they go and see her it was only to ask for money. With me I just wanted to see her and to tell her what I've been doing and I made her laugh when I was little. I remember one time she took my brothers, sisters and me to get some ice cream. The others just ate there like there was no tomorrow and they didn't thank her for them. I thanked her and I got another spoon and gave it to her and I shared my ice cream with her that made her happy."

"Well you sure do have some good memories of your nanna" Janet said

"Yes she told me before she passed away that I was getting every thing but there was a catch. That is if I died and I'm not married or no kids, the money will be split up among the rest of the family"

"Did Sarah know about the money?"

"She found out one day while at my house, she was looking around while I was on the phone, I accidentally left my savings book out and she looked through it and saw how much I had. So she spent a lot of time with me, we slept together but she told me she was on the pill, till two months later she told me she was pregnant so I got her to sign some papers then we got married three days later. That night she was drunk and she told me she that she wasn't on the pill, cause of a bad reaction to it and she wanted me to get her pregnant and married so she could have half of my money. She doesn't remember any thing from the night before.

"Seven months later Charlie was born, I wasn't there, Sara had to have a C-session cause the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and she also got the doctor to cut her tubes so she doesn't want any more where I wanted a big family. When Charlie died I died. I wanted to kill my self so I put my name down for any suicide missions. Two days later I meet Daniel and Skar'ra they made me have a change of heart. So when I returned Sara wanted a divorce so I gave her one and she took me to court for half of my money but she was the one who was ended up with egg on her face. The papers she signed well it states every year we are married she will get five million dollars so since we were married for nine years, she walk away with forty five million dollars"

"Wow that is a lot of money Jack," Daniel said,

"It is"

"So is that why you and Sam married because you don't want your family to have the money?"

"Part of it another part is Sam loves me for me, she didn't know about the money till after we were married"

"I told him I love him just they way he is, bad knees, bad back, bad humour, the Simpson's, beer steak every thing about him and I also said to him. '_Jack I would give up every thing just to have you alive and with me, I don't care about the money, I only care about you, I love you for so long, I want to make this weekend memorable if you'. _And I could say it then" then a tear fell down her check. Jack put his arm around her and she lean against his should for support.

"I'll try to do the best I can while I'm in Washington for you both. Jack you just hang in there"

"I will"

"Well that will be all, all of you go home and good luck for tomorrow"

"You to sir" Daniel said. They all stood up and pack every thing up and walk out of the room and they all headed home for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

When Sam arrived home, she packed an over night bag and called Jack to find out what he would like for dinner. When finish on the phone she called Jacks favourite Mexican takeaways and ordered three chicken burritos for him and burger and fries for her self. When finish on the phone she collected her bag and walk out and lock her door before heading to her car. Half an hour later she arrived at Jack place. Once in side he gave her a passionate kiss before they both sat down and enjoyed their dinner and drinking beer while watching the Simpson's that he recorded while in Las Vegas. After dinner they went for a walk to the near by park while talking.

"Sam how many kids do you want?"

"I don't know how many do you want?"

"Many as I can have although negotiations are a good idea so how many would you like to have?"

"I don't know you said your self you wanted a big family so how about we start of with trying for the first one and see what happens from there"

"Sure sounds good to me" They walked around the park till it was dark and headed back to Jacks place. They watched a movie and went to bed early where they made passionate love that night before falling asleep in one another arms.

The next morning they made love once again before getting up and having a shower and getting ready for work. When they arrived at the SGC in separate cars they both headed down to the changing rooms to get change into their BDU clothing and went to the mess hall to see Daniel, Janet and Teal'c sitting at one of the tables. Once they got their breakfast, they went and join them at the table.

"You are not going to believe who is here" Daniel said

"Who" Sam asked

"Kinsey"

"What? What does he want?"

"I think he wants to try to split up SG1?"

"We will see what will happen, ok"

"Ok Jack" they talked for half an hour before leaving for the briefing room. When they arrived there and all sat down around the table. Dr Weir and Kinsey showed up and sat down. After few minutes of talking and some arguing back and fourth between Kinsey, Daniel and Jack. Dr Weir told the team that she would think about it then the alarms went off, so they all went down to the control room to see whom it is. Sam was typing away on the computer.

"Getting IDC, it Bra'tac"

"Open the iris" Weir said, and then they all went down to the gate room when Bra'tac and Jacob walk through the gate. Sam smiled when she saw her father.

"Dad its good to see you" they both hug.

"Hi Sam where's George?"

"He's in Washington. Dr Elizabeth Weir, this is my father retired Major General Jacob Carter who host to Sel'mac of the Tok'ra and Master Bra'tac of the free jaffa"

"It an honour meeting you both"

"I've come to warn you, Anubis is on his way"

"How do you know this, is this one of your tricks O'Neill"

"Briefing room" Weir said they all walk towards the briefing room.

"Dad doses the Tok'ra know you're here?"

"No, I was sent to talk to Bra'tac to find out if it is true about Anubis and when it was I asked if I could come here since its been a long time since I last saw you and I'm still mending fences"

"Ok, after this we need to talk before you leave"

"Sure" when they reached the briefing room and all sat down again.

"Jacob, Bra'tac how much time are we look at here?" Daniel asked

"Twenty four hours, from what the Tok'ra operative told us, he's sending every thing here since the last two times failed"

"This has to be the biggest joke ever," Kinsey said

"Jaffa brothers in Anubis ranks have risk their lives to send me this information" Bra'tac said

"How many ships are we looking at?" Sam asked

"A hundred mother ships, and tel'tac ships and that is not the only problem"

"What do you mean? Their some thing else?"

"Indeed, you called them replicators, I've been getting reports in the past four days, they are growing in numbers and we can't stop them"

"Oh no, that only means one thing, they figured out the time dilation and that's why the Asgard haven't contacted us" Sam said. She looked at Jack with a concerned look on her face and he put his hand in hers while looking into her eyes.

"Bra'tac can you get me three cargo ships"

"Yes"

"Good because I'm going to need a few things and more help" then he turns to the others.

"Ok this is what we are going to do"

"Hold it right their colonel you're not doing any thing and not going any were."

"Dr Weir you know what happen to Jack here a few days ago and what might happen if we don't get him to the Asgard so they can remove the knowledge from him?" Daniel said

"Dr Weir I know you are new at this, please trust us, trust the colonel here, he knows what he is doing and time is running out" Sam said

"Lets here the plan first"

"Ok boys and girls, this is the plan" Jack started telling every one there his plan and who going where. He wanted Sam and Bra'tac to go to Dakara where there is an ancient weapon there that can destroy all replicator bugs all over the galaxy. Then he wanted Jacob and Daniel to go to where the replicator home world is and find out what's going on and see if there is Asgard close by or not. Then go to the closest planet that's got a Stargate on it and send a message back to earth and if there is an Asgard ship there, find out what's going on and to let them know that he needs there help to remove the knowledge from him. Teal'c will be going with Jack to pick up some thing that is needed. An hour after Jack went over each of his plans, he look at Weir

"Well you have a go, take what you need"

"Thank you, ok campers lets move, we waist time sitting here!" They all got up and walked out of the room and headed to where they need to go.

"Sam I need a laptop"

"Got it" Sam went to her lab and got her laptop. Jacob followed her into her lab.

"Sam what's going on?"

"What do you mean dad, we getting ready to help the colonel with his mission"

"Sam what's going on between the two of you?" Sam stopped what she was doing and unlocked her draw and opened it and pulled out an envelope and put it on the desk

"If you really want to know, if not put it back and wait till we both have time to talk" she picked up the laptop and walked out of the lab. Jacob walked around the desk and picked it up. He looked at the door and back at the envelope. He decided to open it and read what it says. He sat down while reading it.

Sam arrived in the storage room; Jack took the lap top from her and opens it up, and turned it on. Then Jack told Sam what he needed packed while he was typing away there on her laptop. Daniel, Teal'c and Bra'tac packed up food and water supplies for three weeks. As well clothes and toilet bags. They took them all to the gate room, and then headed to the storage room where Jack asked them to start taking the boxes of gear and naquadah reactor to the gate room. Half an hour later Jack finished typing on Sam's laptop and he closes it down as Daniel and the others took the last of the boxes and containers away.

"That the last of them"

"Good" He put the laptop down on a box and he pulled her towards him and they both kiss till they heard a cough at the door that made then brake apart and turn to see who it was.

"Dad" he walked into the room

"I read the letters Sam and I understand why you are doing this, but what about the regs?"

"Dad we thought that Jack retired he handed in his retirement papers into General Hammond before he came around to my place on Friday and told me what he'd done and why he wanted to get married over the weekend just in case he died"

"Did you know about the 'will'?"

"No not till after we were married dad"

"Sam why did you marry him?"

"I love him dad, I have been for almost eight years and he knows that I accepted him for who he is, I know he's got heaps of secrets and I'm just starting to find them out. Look we better go."

"Ok, if Jack does make it we are going to have a talk"

"He knows dad and here keep this with you" she pulled out a photo and passed it to him and he looked at it. It was their wedding photo

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks dad, come on we got a galaxy to save"

"True, come on then" Sam picked up her laptop and they all headed to the gate room. When they arrived a few minutes later all the gear was going through the gate.

"Good luck" Weir said

"Thanks and don't let Kinsey push you around and any problems give Hammond a call"

"I'll keep that in mind" Then they walked up the ramp and through the wormhole to the other side and the gate shut down.

When they step through the gate, they walk down the bottom of the steps.

"Ok where these ships?" Then four ships showed up and landed. Jack started telling the ones there which box goes into what ship. When the first ship was ready for Jacob and Daniel. Jack went up front and put the coordinate into the computer and then went out the back to the engine room is and pulled out draws and moved crystals around. Jacob was watching him work and was wondering what he was doing. When he finished he pulled out his zat and fired it at one of the open draws, then closed it. Then he looked at Jacob

"What did you just do Jack?"

"It will go faster so you will reach the planet in eighteen hours instead of three weeks" Jacob and Sel'mac were in shock

"But the engines will burn out?"

"No they won't and I've tripled the shield incest, so you guys are going to be safe"

"Thanks"

"So ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Good, get Daniel and get going, you got a long trip ahead of you"

They both left the engine room and walked out side and Jacob said his good bye to Sam before he and Daniel left in the first cargo ship. Once gone, Jack went into the second one and did the same thing for Sam and Bra'tac. Then he went to the last ship and did the same, once done and he walked back out side, he walked up to Sam and they hugged and kissed.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you to Jack; see you when I get home"

"I'll be waiting" they kissed one more time before Jack and Teal'c walked into the cargo ship and left the planet. Sam still looked up where they left.

"O'Neill will be alright" Sam looks at Bra'tac

"I hope so, he started speaking ancient this morning, that means he's only got about eight hours, we're to late"

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do love him" she wiped the tears away with her hands

"What is this on your hand?" Sam looked at it

"It's my wedding ring Bra'tac, Jack and I got married few days ago, he also wears a ring"

"Congratulations on your wedding"

"Thanks Bra'tac" then the gate started spinning

"Cloak the ships" Sam yelled and the jaffa hid and the ships were cloaked. When the worm hole was formed they all waited, then two Tok'ra walk through and down the steps as the gate shut down, then they all came out of hidings.

"Where is Sel'mac?"

"He's on a mission" they looked around as Sam stepped forward

"Major Carter"

"Malak, as I said he's on a mission and Bra'tac and I were on our way our selves"

"Where is Sel'mac?"

"Dad and Daniel have gone to find the Asgard, colonel O'Neill has had the ancient knowledge down loaded in him again and the Asgard are the only ones that can removed it."

"Then why isn't Colonel O'Neill with them?"

"He's on a mission with Teal'c; they have gone to another planet to get a power sauce to power up an ancient weapon which is on earth some where"

"Why?"

"Anubis is on his way to earth"

"So it is true"

"Yes and there is some thing else. There is a bigger threat out there called the replicators, they are mettle bugs, only thing that can stop them is our guns, but Bra'tac inform us they are starting to taking over mother ships killing jaffa and Tok'ra on board and taking over and replicatoring"

"How can they be stop?"

"Jack told us that there is a powerful ancient weapon that can wipe them all out through out the galaxy"

"I must inform the council of this"

"You go and do that, Bra'tac and I have to go. If we are ever going to win this war, we all got to work together; I mean Tok'ra, Jaffa and Tau'ri. I think once Anubis and his super soldiers and the replicator's are gone and the system lords find out how powerful the Tau'ri is and hopefully all jaffas will start believing in freedom" all jaffas nodded in agreement

"We well tell the council about this and I hope it does come to that soon" they dial back to the Tok'ra home world and left a minute later.

"We better get going our selves"

"Yes, take care brothers till I return" they all nodded to Bra'tac then they de cloak the ships. Minutes later they were airborne and on there way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Two hours later Jack and Teal'c arrived at the planet, Jack used the ships computer and pin pointed where he wanted to go. When they arrived there, Jack suited up before ringing down to the surface.

"I'll be ringing up things we will be bringing back."

"I will be waiting here O'Neill"

Jack then was ringed down to the under ground. He walked over to where the chair is and sat down on it, and the room glowed. Then he put his hands on the gel backs and then the ground rumbled and then fireballs came out and went up the hole and out into space then died down into groups. Teal'c saw what was going on from the cockpit. But he still waited for Jack to return. When all the fire balls were out and into groups, he sat up as the device died down and walked over to the corner. Crouching down he then waved his hand across an area, and the ZPM started to rise, until it stopped.

Jack picked it up and put it in the backpack before leaving the chamber. When he reached the rings, the chamber was starting to give way; he pushed the button on his radio

"Teal'c ring me up!" Then the rings appeared and he was ringed up onto the tel'tak. Then Teal'c helped Jack removed his helmet and oxygen tank. Before Jack went and sat down in the drivers' seat.

"Get ready to ring aboard the weapons Teal'c" Jack went over to the first bunch, once in place…

"Now" Teal'c pushed the buttons then the rings were activated. When gone there was twenty squid together, so he quickly moved them out of the way and waited for Jack to give the word. Two hours later all the squid were aboard and the rooms were full. Then they headed to earth, which will take six hours.

Three hours later Anubis's ships started showing up. Every one at the white house and the SGC were on edge when they got word about the first lot of ships showing up, but they know, all they can do is wait.

When Daniel and Jacob were on their way to where the replicator home world is, Daniel was checking over every thing and also doing some translating for a few hours before grabbing two bottles of water and headed up front, Jacob heard him coming.

"Here you go Jacob" Daniel said, when he past him the bottle of water

"Thanks, how's the translating coming along?" Jacob asked when he open up the bottle as Daniel sat down next to him.

"Good! Got most of it done"

"Daniel can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure"

"What was your reaction when Jack and Sam told you that they got married?" Jacob asked. As Daniel was taking mouthful of water at the time

"I was best man Jacob"

"Oh, so"

"I'm happy for them and its taken them eight years to get there act together and now with Jack on borrowed time since he had his head sucked, he decided to do something about his feelings for Sam just in case he doesn't make it"

"Where did they get married?"

"Las Vegas at the top of the Eiffel tower, Janet was matron of honour. Jack went all out for the weekend, wedding and bridesmaid dresses, my suit, the flowers, the cake, champagne, rooms, limos, and every thing it must of cost Jack over forty thousand dollars for the three days we were there!"

"Wow that's a lot of money"

"Not to Jack it isn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob, Jack is the richest man in the world"

"What?" Jacob was in shock with what Daniel just said!

"Yeah"

"But he doesn't look like a millionaire?"

"Billionaire, Jacob, he's got shares worth over thirty billon dollars to date. He gives heaps of money away to charity's, to the schools, last year when Cassie's class went onto a school trip he sent anonymous bank check to the school and told them that the money is to go on to the class school trip. But they don't know who it was from but they did put a thank you note in the paper!"

"Wow he sure knows how to spend!"

"Yes he does and all for good courses"

"Did he inherit it?"

"Yes from his great grand mother"

"What about the rest of the family?"

"I'll tell you what Jack told Teal'c, Janet, General Hammond, Sam and my self"

"Ok we're listening." Daniel spent the next three hours telling Jacob and Sel'mac about what Jack told them about his nanna, and her late husband Patrick and his South Africa friend Jon, how that they became millionaires, and every thing that Jack told them. When he finished telling Jacob, he was in shock.

"No wonder he didn't want his family to have the money"

"Yes, Sam told us that she'd rather have Jack than the money, she would give it all up just to have him" Jacob smiled.

"That is true love"

"I know. Jack promised Sam after this mess is sorted out, that he promised to have a second wedding with family and friends. He told me he would get his friends like the Asgard to track the Tok'ra down find you and beam you up to the ship and get you to earth so you can give Sam away" Jacob laughed.

"You telling me he would get the Asgard supreme commander to find the Tok'ra, kidnap me and to take me to earth so I can give Sam away?"

"Yep"

"That is one of the craziest ideas I have ever heard!"

"Well that's Jack for ya! Shows how much he loves Sam, he would do any thing for her"

"Including kidnapping me?"

"Any thing" Jacob chuckled

"He even promises to take her to Paris for their honeymoon"

"Well I hope he takes her away from the SGC for a while, she needs the brake, I suppose she's still working on her down time?"

"Yes"

"Well now things are surely going to be different from now on"

"Yeah I just hope that they won't get court marshalled"

"Well I hope so to Daniel"

Teal'c and Jack arrived back to earth and Jack took over the controls and headed to Antarctica while Teal'c turned the beacon on so the Prometheus could pick up the signal.

"This is General Hammond of the Prometheus, we pick up Colonel O'Neill's sign he is down in Antarctica, and we are heading there to cover his six!" Both the White House and the SGC heard the message and are pleased that Jack and Teal'c have arrived. When Jack stopped over the spot, he gave Teal'c the nod and he pushed the button which caused a humming noise and steam showing up. Then Prometheus arrived.

"Colonel O'Neill this is the Prometheus were are here to watch your six"

"General Hammond, it is good to see you. When the time comes I'll move the ship away from the hole do you think you can ring a team down to protect O'Neill and then move away quickly as you can before he fires the weapon?"

"Copy that Teal'c, Hammond out!" Then Teal'c heard the death gilders approaching one way and the F-302's coming from another Direction. By that time the hole was formed. Then Jack picked up the backpack and stood in the middle of the rings and gave the nod. Teal'c pushed the buttons and the rings appeared, and then disappeared. Teal'c went to the front and moved away from the hole, then the Prometheus ringed down two teams to watch Jack's six, before it then moved out of the way.

Jack moved over to where the chair is and was able to replace the dead ZPM with the live one, then he went and sat in the chair and every thing lit up. A man who was watching what Jack was doing quickly turned when the rings were activated. The chair tilted, the men started firing at the super soldiers, until they saw the ice melt and hundreds of fire balls left the hole in the ice and went up to the surface taking out the super soldiers along the way.

Teal'c, the F-302's and Prometheus were in shock with what they saw. The fireballs were taking out the enemy as well as heading out to space destroying all the mother ships including Anubis him self. Then it was over. Reports were coming in about the fire ball ripping the enemy to shreds around where the out post is and out in space where most of the F-302's went to including Prometheus it self! They all saw the fire ball rip the mother ships to pieces. Then the light died down, two of the men went over to Jack

"Sir, can you hear me"

"Domata"

"Beats me"

"It's Latin for sleep"

"Where?" Jack raised his left hand and pointed to the chamber

"Domata"

"That chamber"

"Come on it might save his life" The two guys lifted and carried Jack into the chamber, and then he said something in Latin.

"What did he say?" Then the chamber light turned on and the chamber went to ice.

"Wow, now what?" Then the rings activated, they all got ready to shoot but then lowed their weapons.

"Sir"

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked

"Here sir" Hammond walked over to where Jack is.

"Sir he said something in Latin before the chamber here froze him"

"What did he say?"

"I love you Sam, for give me." Hammond closed his eyes, thinking about what has happened in the past few days and now Jack won't be in the gate room to welcome Sam back home.

"Thank you, I'll pass it on"

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, who is Sam? His son?"

"No, Sam is Major Samantha Carter his wife!" They were all in shock, some have heard of Sam and others have either meet or seen what she looks like.

"Where is Major Carter sir?"

"She's on another mission and I don't know when she will be returning"

"What will happen now sir?"

"We start getting equipment and lights down here!" Then he sent one team back up to the Prometheus with him while the other team stayed down there. Teal'c landed the cargo ship on the ice next to the new hole and the Prometheus landed a hundred meters away. They started unloading the equipment that Jack knew would be needed down there that he had on the list.

Seven hours later Sam and Bra'tac arrived at the planet, they knew it would be heavily guarded. When they were close to the planet but on the other side, Bra'tac cloaked the ship. Sam has been going over what Jack drew and the instructions on how to activate the weapon. Bra'tac was able to find a place to put the ship until nightfall where it would be easy to get into the mountain.

"How long before night falls Bra'tac?"

"Four hours"

"Ok how about we both take two hour sifts so the other can get some rest, since it's been a long trip for us both"

"Indeed, why don't you get some rest first Major Carter"

"Thanks Bra'tac, if there's any problems, wake me"

"I shall do that." Sam gave him a small smile before going out back so she could get some sleep.

Every one from both the white house and SGC were pleased that the threat has been destroyed and now waiting to here from the rest of the flag ship team SG1. Teal'c returned back to the SGC six hours after Jack was put into the ice chamber.

He knew it will be a few more hours until he would here from his other team mates and friends. He asked Weir if he could go off world and tell the rebel jaffa of their victory over Anubis and also inform the Tok'ra the good news. He was granted it and he left half an hour later.

NOTE: I might going in to hosptail today with pinch nerve problem in my back which i have had for a month now and is getting worse, i don't know when i'll be able to up date again, it might be around christmas time. soon as i return soon as i can update my storyies that you all crave for, lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Three and a half hours later Daniel and Jacob's ship came out of hyperspace when Daniel said where they were.

"Oh no, Jacob jump into hyperspace or a second" Jacob did that then came out of it, he turned around and on light speed they headed to where they were before until another ship showed up.

"Daniel what was it?"

"Black hole"

"Ok and that" then there was beeping

"This is Thor"

"Thor" Daniel cut in

"Daniel Jackson what are you doing here?"

"Ah looking for you, its Jack, he had he the ancient knowledge down loaded into him few days ago, can you help?" Then there was a bright light,

"What was that?" Jacob asked then another bright light

"Thor"

"Daniel Jackson and you are?"

"Thor this is Jacob Carter host to the Tok'ra Sel'mac and also Sam's father"

"It is an honour meeting you Jacob Carter and Sel'mac of the Tok'ra"

"Thank you; it's an honour meeting you to Thor"

"Thor a lot has happened, as I said before about Jack he's got the knowledge down loaded into him again."

"Yes you were saying?"

"Well Anubis is, well on his way to destroy earth and the replicators have grown out of control, that they have started taking over mother ships already"

"I'm sorry Daniel Jackson, a replicator ship has escaped and it fired weapons on my ship two weeks ago, I've just managed to repair my system before you showed up"

"Ok so can you go in to hyperspace now?"

"Yes I can"

"Ok can we get close to a planet that's got a Stargate on it?"

"Yes why?"

"Sam and Bra'tac are going to a planet which is control by Anubis which has got an ancient weapon on it which can destroy all the replicators all over the galaxy buy having all the Stargate's turned on at the same time" Thor then moved two stones.

"There is a planet three light years away, I'll take you there once the planet has been destroyed"

"How long?"

"It's starting to move towards the black hole" they all look at the screen watching the planet slowly breaking up. Fifteen minutes later it was gone.

"Woo" Daniel, said. Then Thor moved anther two stones and they went into hyperspace for five minutes, then he came out close to a planet.

"Is it safe down there?"

"Yes it is, when you are ready push the button and you will be transported back up here"

"Thanks, I just need to get my radio and GDO" Then Daniel was transported onto the cargo ship. Once he got the GDO and radio he pushed the button and was standing next to the DHD. He quickly dialled Earth.

"Incoming traveller, Dr Weir to the control room" when the wormhole formed, the iris closed. And Dr Weir showed up.

"Who is it?"

"Getting IDC, it's Dr Jackson, audio only"

"Put it on speaker"

"Stargate command this is Dr Jackson copy, over"

"Copy Dr Jackson, report?"

"Jacob and I are with Thor, we made contact half an hour ago, and we are on our way to help Bra'tac and Sam"

"Copy that Dr Jackson we've got good news, Anubis's ships have been destroyed and Colonel O'Neill is frozen down in Antarctica, there is an out post of some kind not far from where the second Stargate was found"

"Really? I can hardly wait to look at it" Walter smiled knowing what Daniel was like.

"Don't worry it will still be here when you return"

"Thanks, any word from Sam and Bra'tac?"

"Nothing I'm afraid"

"Ok, I better go and inform Thor and Jacob, see you when we return, Jackson out" then the gate shut down.

Daniel beamed back up on Thor's ship and told them what has happened while they were on their way to where Sam and Bra'tac were, when the replicator ship showed up. Just as Thor was just about to jump into hyperspace it fired a torpedo weapon at Thor's ship. The ship didn't moved quick enough and there was the thud

"Thor"

"The replicators have breached the hull; I don't know where they are"

"Ok jump into hyperspace Jacob and I will head to where the breach is, but we will need our weapons" there was a bight light and two containers appeared.

"Thanks" Daniel opened one of the containers and picked up two, P90's and passed one to Jacob.

"Ok how do we get to where these bugs are?"

"I'll direct you to where they might be"

"Ok, thanks, which way?" Thor moved a stone and a door opened.

"Ok, let's go Jacob," they both left and followed Thor's directions

"They have entered into the engine room"

"Not again" Daniel groaned.

"Daniel?"

"They are targeting the engine room first, it happened before few years ago" when they arrived there, they heard a noise

"Thor?"

"The hyperspace generator is off line"

"Found the problem" Daniel fired on the bug that was on one of the panels

"What was that?"

"Jacob that is a replicator, these weapons are the only ones that can destroy them" then they heard tapping sounds

"Is that?"

"Yep" They moved slowly toward the engine room when another showed up, Jacob shot it to pieces, then they carried on firing soon as a replicator appeared until they reached the engine room. Until they got them all. Thor was able to transport the pieces down close to the surface of the planet and when they fell they also heated up and melted until they hit the ocean so the other bugs don't try to assemble together again. After they got them all they headed back to where Thor is.

"Thor how bad is the damage?"

"I have to go and check the damage my self"

"Ok I'll come with you just in case of any more are sticking around"

"Very well" they beamed to where the damaged section is.

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yes, I'll have to send a message out and another ship can tow us back to the Asgard home plant so it can be repaired"

"What about Jack?"

"He is safe, from what you have told me it sounds like he is in a stases chamber; if that's the case he is safe until we can get to Earth"

"Ok." They were then beamed back to where Jacob is

"We are stuck here Jacob"

"How long?"

"Don't know" Thor moved some stones and did some typing, then a few minutes later Thor sent the signal

"All we can do is wait now"

"Well there's plenty of food and water for us for three weeks but we can stretch it to four to five weeks" Daniel said

"Good idea Daniel"

"I'm sorry that you are stuck here Daniel Jackson, Jacob Carter and Sel'mac of the Tok'ra"

"Well you weren't to know"

"Well we might as well check our gear out then"

"Yeah, might as well"

"Thor is there a gate on this planet?" Jacob asked

"No there is not, how ever there is one three weeks away at sub light speed"

"Can we make it there or do you want to wait for another ship to arrive?"

"They can follow a trail"

"Ok at lest it's a start!" Thor moved some stones, and then they were on their way. With the replicator ship close by watching them, then Thor showed them where the cargo ship is and how to get there.

When it was final nightfall, Sam woke Bra'tac up.

"It's time" he nodded and got up and went up front and started up the engines and lifted off, slowly they headed to where he knows the entrance of the cave is. When they arrived there, there were only two guards. So when the ship was close enough, Sam turned the cloaking device on and grabbed a zat, and her laptop, when she was next to the door that lead out side, she put the lop top down, and pushed the button that opened the door. The two guards heard the noise and went to check it out. Sam zat'ed them both at the same time. She then picked up the laptop and stepped out on to the edge

"Ok Bra'tac, I'll call you when I'm ready to return" Sam said over the radio

"Copy that" then Bra'tac left and parked the ship close by and waited. Sam was able to tranquillise both jaffa, so they will be asleep for the next two hours. Then Sam walked into the cave and over to where the alter is, she looked at it and put her lap top on top of it and looked around. She was able to move most of the foliage that was on the walls. Then she turned and opened up her laptop and turned it on, before she went to the instruction files. She turned her torch on and checked the top of the alter to what Jack put down.

"Ok here goes nothing" She turned her cloak off and started pushing the buttons one by one slowly, each button she pushed she could hear the humming coming from behind her and the wheels started turning. Bra'tac could hear the humming and he noticed other jaffa were looking around wondering what was going on, then they all felt the earth shake and he looked up when part of the cliff gave way and some thing glowing appeared, he realised it is the ancient weapon.

Sam still pushed each button, then she pushed one and the Stargate started spinning, so all the jaffa started getting there weapons and headed to the gate. Sam pushed seven more buttons, each button makes the chevron lock in place, and then the worm hole was formed. The humming was so loud, Sam counted to twenty once the wormhole was formed then pushed the last button.

"This one's for you Jack" then she push it. There was a massive shock wave released from the weapon that went all over the planet knocking the entire jaffa off there feet and going through the wormhole and out into space. At the SGC every thing arched and sparked and they even lost power because of it and when it reached out side all of Colorado had no power but they were lucky it was in the afternoon when the power hit.

Thor's ship picked up the replicator's ship on its senses when Jacob and Daniel helped getting repairs fixed the best they could.

"Daniel Jackson, Jacob Carter, the senses have pick up the replicator ship" Jacob and Daniel ran to the bridge and they saw the ship.

"What is it doing?"

"I do not know"

"What about long range senses?"

"They are on line, some thing is heading this way"

"A ship"

"I believe it is not so, it is some sort of energy wave" They looked on the screen as it approached. Then it hit them causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Jacob are you ok?"

"Yeah, what the hell was it?"

"Thor are you ok?"

"Yes I am" they all got up and look at the screen

"Thor was that?"

"Yes it was the replicator ship" they saw billions of replicator blocks shredded into pieces scatted in front of them.

"Sam did it!" Jacob said smiling

"Yes she did Jacob, yes she did" they were happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

When the weapon started cooling down and the Stargate closed down, the jaffas were all confused about what just happened. Sam closed her laptop up and pick up her radio.

"Bra'tac, can you hear me"

"Yes I can Major Crater"

"Ok you can come and get me"

"I'm on my way" Sam pick up her laptop and zat then headed to the Entrance of the cave when Bra'tac showed up in the cloaked ship and door open still. Once on board she closed the door and the ship left the planet not knowing that three-rebel jaffa were watching Sam the whole time. They were expecting her and Bra'tac to show up when they heard about what was happening. They were pleased that the device worked and went to pass the good news on to the others and Teal'c. When they finally left the planet, Bra'tac picked up coded signal but didn't understand it when Sam showed up and sat down.

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up a signal, it is not Goa'uld"

"Let me listen to it" Sam said, and so he played it and Sam smiled.

"It's French, it says 'Earth safe, O'Neill frozen but alive Anubis's fleet destroyed, Thor's ship damaged, Daniel and dad are with him, need help with repairs, come out of space widow at PYX349, meet them there, SGC', that's it,"

"Do you know that address?"

"Hang on it might be on my laptop" Sam got up and went out back to get her laptop, when she returned, she opened it and turned it on, then she went to the file that says 'gate addresses' then she clicked on to it and put in the code and waited, when it came up with the address…

"Got it" she put in the address into the on board computer

"That's it" Bra'tac plotted a course towards the planet and jumped into hyperspace. Both Bra'tac and Sam took turns in getting some rest till they reached the planet three days later. They scanned the surface to see if it was safe, which it was so Bra'tac flew down close to the Stargate and landed there. Then they both walked off the ship.

"Bra'tac why don't we head to earth to freshen up and grab some thing to eat?"

"I'll stay here just in case they show up"

"Ok I'll bring some food and water back with me"

"Thank you" Sam dial earth and sent the GDO code through and walked up the steps and through to the other side to see Dr Weir and Teal'c waiting down the bottom of the ramp

"Major Carter"

"Teal'c sorry just a quick stop for batteries for the laptop, hot shower food and water"

"Have you seen Daniel Jackson and your father?"

"No we just landed on the planet, if you want to Teal'c you can come back with me when I return?"

"I would like that, thank you"

"Well in that case can you get a spare battery for my laptop, pack of cards, poke set and any other games? Heaps of food and water, oh we better get the gas cooker and coffee, we know what Daniels like if he hasn't had his morning coffee and orange and apple juice for dad"

"I will get these items you asked for"

"Thanks Teal'c! Get enough food and drinks for two weeks" Sam called out as she walks out of the gate room and heading to the women's locker room. She got out of her smelly BDU clothing and went and enjoyed a hot shower. Twenty minutes later she walked into the gate room to see Hammond there next to Teal'c and 'FRED' loaded with every thing Sam asked for the gate started spinning.

"Sir"

"Major, how are you holding up?"

"Ok I guest, Jack?"

"Frozen at lest he is alive"

"Yes he is. Well we better get going, Thor needs my help so better go" then the wormhole was formed

"Take care major"

"I will sir at lest two big threats are gone, hopefully this will be the wake up call for all jaffas"

"I hope so to, good luck and god speed"

"Thanks sir" Then Teal'c and Sam walk up the ramp behind 'FRED' and through the gate till they reached the other side then the gate shut down. They looked around and Bra'tac uncloaked the ship, and then walked out and Sam moved 'FRED' down the steps.

"Teal'c it good to see you old friend"

"Master Bra'tac, it good to see you as well"

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall" Once 'FRED' was on the ship. Teal'c offered to drive while Sam and Bra'tac got some thing to eat and drink. Five hours later they came out of hyperspace and checked the long range scanners. They picked up a ship but didn't know what it was so they went in for a closer look. Sam smiled when she saw it as the Asgard ship so she tried to hail them then Thor appeared.

"Thor"

"Major Carter, I picked you up on my scanners when you came out of hyperspace"

"Ok how's my father and Daniel?"

"They are both well, they will be pleased to see you" Sam smiled.

"Same here, I've got Bra'tac and Teal'c with me"

"I see when you are close enough I'll beam you all over and have the tractor beam toe your ship"

"Ok, can you give us a minute?"

"Yes, I'll wait till you are close and all together"

"Thanks, we are right behind you now"

"Every thing is ready Major Carter"

"Thanks Teal'c" then she looked at Thor

"I'm shutting down the systems and then you can lock the tractor beam on and transport us over with our gear"

"Ok" then communication was cut. Then Sam shut every thing down till there was no power at all and she turned her torch on and went and stood next to Teal'c then they were beamed on to Thor's ship. Thor then locked the tractor beam onto the cargo ship as they slowly headed towards the planet. Daniel and Jacob were on the bridge when they were beamed aboard the ship.

"Sam"

"Dad" they hugged, then she gave Daniel a hug then shook Teal'c and Bra'tac's hands.

"Daniel"

"Sam"

"How are you two?"

"He's been a grump in the past couple of mornings, other wise ok" Jacob said

"Well we brought coffee with us" Daniel's eyes lit up. "And orange and apple juice" with that Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Sam you're a life savour"

"You guys go and put every thing away while I'll talk to Thor, oh and there is a slice of cake Teal'c though you two will enjoy"

"Thanks, Sam, Teal'c" the four men walked away with 'FRED' talking. Leaving Sam and Thor alone.

"Ok Thor show me where the problem is." Over the next three days Sam and Jacob worked on getting some of the systems working. One of them was the hyperspace generator. When they tried it out on the third day. It was working when Thor was able to jump into hyperspace. He said it would take six hours to reach his home world.

Five hours later they came out of hyperspace because the generator was starting to smoke so Thor sent a message to let the other Asgard know where he is. So they waited for it to cool down for three hours before trying again. When they did, Sam kept and eye on it just in case it started smoking, an hour later they arrived at the Asgard home world. When Thor docked his ship, he was able to beam the cargo ship on board before the ship ran out of power. They all couldn't believe what the Asgard home world look like. They all went with Thor to the council chamber an hour after they arrived.

Thor introduced the council to Bra'tac, Jacob and Sel'mac and then he told the council the good news about the replicators being completely destroyed. They were pleased but wanted to know how and who did it. Sam told them what has happened to Jack when he had his head sucked; she even gave them the address where the device is, so they can send a ship there to do some scans. She told them about Anubis and his super soldiers how they wanted to destroy earth. What Jack's plan been after he found out about the replicators growing in numbers? The ancient weapon that destroyed the replicators and where it was. How he left instructions to work it and what she and Bra'tac did.

They wanted to know where the weapon is so Sam gave them the address of the planet and told them what will happen if the system lords find out about it, they told the group that they will send a ship for it so they can study it. Teal'c told them what happened on Earth with the attack from Anubis's ships and death gilders and what Jack did and what he heard from other pilots. And what one fireball did to a mother ship and where Jack is now till they are able to remove the knowledge from him. They all talked for four hours then they all took a break for fifteen minutes when they were all called back into the chambers.

"We have some good news, we have sent a ship to get the ancient weapon and the device, and with the weapon it will help both Earth and our world against the Goa'uld in the future"

"Thank you and Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked

"Our newest ship is ready and your two ships are on it as well as your things"

"Have your scientists had a chance to study the crystals from both cargo ships?" Sam asked

"Why, they are same as other Goa'uld cargo ships are they not?"

"No they not, colonel O'Neill modified the engines, so for us to reach the replicator home world, Daniel and my father did it in eighteen hours, if it was a normal Goa'uld ship it would take eighteen days" Sam said.

"We didn't not know this; the new ship will scan the two ships and compare it with normal Goa'uld ships to see the changes"

"What is the Name of the ship if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not, it's called 'Carter'" they were all in shock and Sam was happy

"The two other news ships are called O'Neill the second' and 'Daniel Jackson' and we just started building the 'Teal'c'

"Wow, thank you" Daniel said

"Thor are you ready to depart"

"Yes I am what is my new mission"

"Remove the ancient knowledge form O'Neill and return our friends and allies back to Earth with the ships"

"Thank you, and if you need any of my stupid ideas, you know where I am" Sam said smiling

"Yes we know, thank you for saving our world Major Carter"

"It was a team effort"

"Yes it is, we shall bid you farewell till next time"

"Till next time" then they all were standing on the 'Carter'. Thor moved over to one of the counsel's and moved some stones. They all watched as the ship moved away, and then they went into hyperspace.

"How long before we are back on Earth Thor?"

"Eight of your hours"

"Ok, thanks, is there a sleeping quarters, I wouldn't mind getting some rest"

"Of cause, here are your quarters Major Carter" He showed her on the scan where they are and were her room is

"Thanks Thor" then she walked down to where her quarters are. The four men talked amongst them selves and even played a couple of card games. Sel'mac wanted to talk to Thor so Jacob left the three guys alone to talk while he went to talk to Thor.

"Is every thing alright Jacob Carter?"

"Yes Thor, its Sel'mac who wanted to talk to you"

"Alright" Jacob bowed his head and spoke for the first time.

"It is an honour to meet you Thor; I have head great things about you and your people"

"Thank you Sel'mac and I have of you" Jacob smile

"O'Neill thinks highly of you and conceders you as a friend as well as an ally"

"As do I Sel'mac, when he first came to our world we were afraid of him till he spoke the ancient language, the language that we all thought was lost hundreds of years ago. When it was removed, we also found that he is an ancient because of the gene that is with in him, he is linked to one of the missing four races, and because he is from Earth and Earth is becoming the fifth race. He and his team have already met the ancients and the Nox, but one race has gone long ago"

"The furlings, major Carter spoke of them and told my host about them and think that the Goa'uld have wiped them out"

"Yes, now the Tok'ra are allies of earth, this war will come to an end soon"

"We hope so to, there have been too many deaths already, there isn't many Tok'ra left, after we found out our queen was alive it was wonderful news but it was short lived."

"Yes Major Carter told me this, it is a shame, I know what the Tok'ra are going through we are also a dying race"

"We know, when this war is over, we can try to help one another out so we both can live"

"Yes that would be good"

Both Sel'mac and Thor talked for the next hour before Jacob went to get some thing to drink. When they came out of hyperspace close to Earth, Thor was able to track down Jack and beam him up to a stases pod. While he was slowly removing the knowledge form Jack, he beamed the two ships down onto the Peterson air force base and then he beamed Sam and Jacob down there and beamed Daniel, Teal'c and Bra'tac down in the gate room of the SGC. Sam and Jacob were checking on the two ships when Peterson went on alert and both ships were surrounded with SF's. Sam walked off one ship. When she saw them.

"Hi guys, are you expecting a plane coming in" Sam waved to them. Jacob chuckled when he heard Sam talking to the SF's.

"Hands up and who are you?"

"Major Samantha Carter untied states air force" She pulled out her dog tags to show them when a hummer showed up and Hammond got out

"We're back," Sam said opening her arms wide and a grin on her face, Hammond chuckled with a smile on his face and shaking his head 'Just what Jack will do' he thought to him self

"Stand down and dismissed" All the SF's relaxed and Jacob walked out of the other ship.

"George"

"Jacob, how are you?" they both shook hands

"Good, is it safe to park here?"

"Well can you two fly them into the hanger where the third one is?"

"Sure, want a ride George?"

"Sure, Major you follow us and make sure the ship is cloaked"

"Yes sir, Thor is waiting for us, he's got Jack sir"

"I know, Dr Weir contacted me before the alarms went off, you were luckily I was here"

"Well it was Thor's timing sir"

"Come on let's go" Sam got in one ship while Jacob and George got into the other. They both started up the engines and lifted off the ground and both cloaked. Both Sam and Jacob talked to one another so they both don't hit each other. Minutes later both ships were in the hanger and uncloaked. When they are together again.

"Well sir we better get going and see how Jack is"

"Sure, Jacob said that the Asgard ship's got a good name, what is it called?" Sam smiled.

"Carter"

"Carter?" Hammond looked from Sam to Jacob and back again

"Yes sir, there is even a 'O'Neill the second' and a 'Daniel Jackson'"

"Well you have saved their race few times"

"Yes I know and they are starting to build the 'Teal'c' there new ship" she said smiling.

"That is good news; I'll go and report to the president about this latest news"

"Ok what about Kinsey?"

"He retired, well forced to retire after the president found out about what he been up to" Sam smiled.

"This disk"

"Yes he read what was on it after he was informed about the Stargate program; we had a good talk about that and well Kinsey's not happy about having to retire"

"Well it serves him right for messing with the wrong people"

"True" Then there was a beep; Sam pulled the white stone out of her pocket.

"Yes Thor" as she speak in to it

"Major Carter, I have removed the knowledge from O'Neill and he will be waking up soon"

"Thanks will be beaming up in a minute"

"All right"

"Well better go, see you at the SGC sir"

"Well if you can ask Thor to beam the three of you into the oval office, the president would like to talk to the three of you" Sam smiled.

"Yes sir, come on dad we better go and rescue Thor from Jack"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

"See you soon George"

"You to" then George pulled a white stone out of his pocket and he was beamed away

"Shall we" They held on to each others hand and they were beamed aboard the ship.

"How is he Thor?" Sam asked

"I'm waking him up now" they watched the pod open and Sam stepped forward when she heard Jack groan which made her smile.

"Jack"

"Carter" She turned to look at Thor

"Does he remember any thing?"

"No, I'm sorry Major Carter" She looked at her father with a sad look on her face before turning to look at Jack again who was looking at Sam

"Hey" she said

"Hey, saved Earth?"

"Yes, you saved Earth and I saved the galaxy"

"Oh" he sat up

"Yeah no more replicator bugs to deal with"

"Sweet" then he saw Jacob and Thor

"Jacob, Thor buddy, thanks for removing the crap out of my head, got any aspirin"

"Your memory will return to normal soon"

"Ah, so Jacob hows the Tok'ra?"

"Good I think after what has happened in the past eleven days things are going to change for both Tok'ra and jaffa"

"Sweet" then he felt something and looked down at his hand and looked up at Jacob and then to Sam, then he looked at her left hand and saw the wedding ring as well.

"Dad, Thor can I speck to the colonel alone for a moment"

"Sure Sam" Jacob and Thor beamed to another room. Sam turned to look at Jack

"Carter"

"Sam, Jack"

"Care to explain" he lifted his left hand. Sam pulled out the envelope and passed it to him

"Read this and you will understand" Jack looked at it and opened it up. The first sheet is a copy of the letter to Hammond; he read that, then he read his will and he look at the third one that is his nanna will. When he finished reading them, he looked up at Sam.

"So we are really married?"

"Yes"

"Where did we get married?" Paris Las Vegas up in the Eiffel tower, Daniel was your best man and Janet was my Martian of honour"

"Was it a good wedding?"

"Yes, we had it video taped so you can watch it again"

"That would be good since I don't remember it"

"Well you did tell me when this mess is sorted out that we have a second one where you can remember it and also share it with family and friends, oh dad will want a talk to you about that" she said smiling.

"Did you look beautiful?"

"You told me every half an hour when I was wearing the dress that I looked beautiful" Jack smiled and held on to her hand.

"Sam, tell me how I purposed to you"

"How about I tell you every thing, the engagement, the wedding honey moon, every thing right up to when we were called back to the SGC"

"Sure" Sam sat down next to Jack, she told him every thing, not knowing that Hammond and the president were beamed aboard the 'Carter' and were watching and listening in. an hour later Sam looked at him after telling him every thing.

"Wow, so we had a good time?"

"Yes we did, including the sex"

"It's a shame I can't remember the sex" Sam giggled

"Don't worry we will do it again so then you can remember what happened"

"Sweet"

"Any regrets?"

"Yes, that we didn't get hitched eight years ago!" Sam smiled at him and he leant over and gave her a kiss, which became passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other, till they heard some one cleared their throat, they pulled apart and turned to see Thor, the president, Hammond and Jacob looking at them.

"General, Mr President, dad, Thor, is there some thing we can do for you?" Jack said smiling.

"On behalf of Earth and allies' thank you for saving Earth and the galaxy of the replicators and Anubis and super soldiers" Henry said smiling.

"Just doing our job sir"

"I know colonel; we all heard what Major Carter told you about your wedding"

"What? You've been listening, Thor, you to?"

"Yes, O'Neill, I am sorry for as you say eavesdropping" they all laugh

"Yes that's right, so sir are you going to reconcile my retirement?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?" Hammond explained what's been going on and the changes at the SGC, and now with the ancient out post, they're going to put Dr Weir in change.

"So who goes to the shrub sirs?"

"You are brigadier General Jack O'Neill" Henry said smiling.

"General ah, that's on my list" then he looked at Sam, then to the men in front of them

"Sorry, I can't take it"

"Yes you can and you will"

"Excuse me, I have saved this planet's ass god knows how many times, it's about time I do some thing for me for once, sirs" Sam looked at them and looked at her father last, they were all smiling.

"Jack"

"What?" He turned to look at her, which she turned to look at him and smiled.

"No Sam"

"Jack you can still retire but as brigadier General, remember what General Hammond said that all governments want a civilian to run the SGC like what Dr Weir did. They want you to fill in General Hammond's shoes but as a civilian" Jack looked at Sam and then turned to the guys

"Is this true?" They all nodded.

"Cool I'm going to be the man" Sam giggled.

"But you guys are going to have all the fun" he said looking at Sam.

"You can come with us on some missions, who's going to be leader of SG1?" She looked at Hammond.

"You are Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter" Hammond said to a shocked but happy Sam.

"Wow"

"You earned it Sam, congratulations"

"Thank you sirs"

"Well done Sam I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks dad. Sam got up as Jacob stepped forward to give her a hug. Then Jack got up and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Well done Sam"

"Thanks Jack!" They kissed one more time before turning to the others

"So what happens now?" Jack asked

"I've got to get back to my office; we will have the ceremony on Friday"

"Ok what day is it today?"

"Tuesday"

"Ok, fine by me"

"Thor can you beam me back to my office"

"It was honour of meeting you Mr President"

"You to Thor, drop by any time"

"Thank you" Thor moved a stone and the president was gone.

"Well we better get back our selves, so Thor can you transport us back to the SGC?"

"Yes, it is good to see you again general Hammond"

"You to Thor"

"Thank you Thor for every thing"

"You are welcome O'Neill" then they were beamed down to the gate room

"I'm back" Jack and Sam said at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Welcome back major Carter, Colonel O'Neill" Walter said over the PA system.

Teal'c and Daniel were walking to the mess hall when they head what Walter said, so they turned around and ran down to the gate room to see some of the personal there congratulating them for what they did. For the next three hours every one congratulated them for what they have done to save earth, as well Jack facing Janet's needles and a slice of cake with Jacks name on it. He was happy. Jacob returned back to the Tok'ra, informing them the good news and the talk Sel'mac had with Thor.

Over the next three days, Sam had been busy writing up her long report, while Jack was doing what he normally does, annoying Daniel or Sam. On Friday morning Jacob showed up for Sam and Jack's promotion ceremony. Every one on the base was pleased that they both got promoted after what they have done for earth, allies and the galaxy and the announcement of their engagement and wedding date, which they were all happy about. After wards, Jack spoke to the president

"Sir what is going to happen about, you know Sam and my wedding?" Henry smiled

"It's already taken care of, George and I spoke about that and even though you put the fourteenth down for the date for your retirement. It will take three weeks for the paper work to go through, cause of the long delay with what happened with Anubis" he said smiling.

"Thanks" they both shook hands then Sam walked over to them.

"Hey is every thing ok?"

"Yep just getting the last of the retirement paper work sorted out"

"Oh, ok. Sir we hope you can make it to our second wedding next month?"

"Yes I'll be here for it, George already told me"

"That's good to know, we sorted out the wedding innovations yesterday and I've e-mail my family about the wedding, weather they will come or not is up to them"

"Ok so where are you having the wedding?"

"Pine crest, up at Palmer Lake"

"It a beautiful place sir, we're going to have both the wedding and reception there" Sam said smiling. Both her and Jack went up to see the place the day before and both fell in love with it and decided to book it for the weekend for the wedding since one weekend was free.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing the place when the time comes up, so how many are you expecting?"

"We don't know sir about three hundred plus sir"

"Ok, well I'll be looking forward to it"

"Same here sir! May I have a look at the ring?" Sam showed Henry her engagement ring

"Wow, it's big and beautiful"

"Thank you sir, it use to belong to Jack's great grand mother" he let go of Sam's hand.

"Family heirloom, that sort of thing happens rear these days"

"True" They talked for few more minutes before they mingled for a while. Sam's cell phone rings, so she walked out of the mess hall where there was finger food and drinks for all the personal.

"Carter" when she walked down to corroder for a bit

"Hi Sam, I got your message what's going on?"

"Hi mark, what's going on? I'm getting married next month again!"

"What do you mean, why didn't you tell me you and Pete got married?" Sam closed her eyes when Pete's name was brought up.

"Mark I didn't marry Pete, I like him, but I didn't love him"

"Who did you marry?"

"Jack O'Neill"

"What your CO, Sam what about the regs?"

"Mark Jack retired the day before we got married; the reason why we got married because he was going on a dangerous mission and the chances for him to survive was low"

"Sam, when did you two get married?"

"Two weeks tomorrow and the wedding is in four weeks time, I hope you and the family can make it"

"What about dad, does he know?"

"Yes, dad does know Mark and he knows that I'm happy"

"Well so long as you are happy Sam"

"I am" then an airman showed up

"Colonel Carter this fax came for you" he pass the fax to Sam

"Thank you airmen, dismiss"

"Sam did he call you Colonel Carter?"

"Yes that's correct, both Jack and I have been promoted this morning"

"But he retired?"

"The paper work is a bit slow at the moment around here cause of number of missions and other things going on in the past few weeks"

"Oh, ok" Sam read the fax

"That son of a bitch"

"Sam"

"What, sorry Mark, I've just received a fax, Pete got a friend of his to do a back round check on me, my private life"

"What?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time he's done it mark"

"What, Sam I'm sorry"

"Mark it's not your fault, I'll deal with it me self"

"Ok Sam, look I better go when's the date for the wedding?"

"29th"

"Ok we will be there for it Sam"

"Thanks Mark, I better go, talk to you next week"

"Ok Sam, take care"

"I will, give my love to the rest of the family"

"I will bye"

"Bye Mark" then she hung up. And walk back into the mess hall, she walked over to where Jacob and Hammond is, she showed Hammond the fax and he read it then showed it to Jacob.

"Sir Permission to leave the base and go and deal with Detective Shannon"

"Granted, take Jack with you"

"Yes sir, thank you"

"Sam you don't mind if I tag along" Sam smiled.

"Sure why not dad?"

"Should I get changed?" They were all still in there dress blues

"Nope, come on at lest you might see me in some action even if it is by word of mouth"

"Sure let's go and find him, and get out of here"

"Ok dad, sir" they went to find Jack, who was talking to Cassie. She was happy that Jack and Sam got married but upset that she wasn't with then when they got married, but she understands when Janet explained to her what was going on so she could understand. They walked over to Jack who looked up and he looked into Sam eyes and saw anger.

"Sam what is it?" she showed him the fax and he read it

"Want to come for a drive Jack?"

"Yep, let's go" Cassie looked at the fax and quickly read it before the three of them left. She went and found Janet who was talking to Daniel and Dr Lee. She told them about the fax, Sam got and how angry she was. With in a few minutes every one found out about it and asked Hammond if it was true, which he said it is. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Colorado spring police department and they walked in up to the front desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes is Detective Pete Shannon still here, tell him Sam Cater is here to see him"

"Yes he is" then he walk over to another door and open it and stuck his head in then back out then he waved his finger for them to follow the officer. "He's over there in the corner"

"Thank you" Sam walked in with Jacob and Jack behind her. All the officers looked at the three of them when they walked in the room and watched where they were going. Pete was reading a profile when Sam threw the fax in his face, causing him to look up.

"Sam"

"How dare you, how dare you get a friend of yours to do a back ground check on me" Sam was yelling at him.

"Sam it wasn't me"

"Bush shit Pete, stop lying, there's the evidence"

"Sam please lower your voice" he looked around and noticed his work collages were looking at him

"No I will not lower my voice, now you listen to me detective, I do not want you to call me or my family and I do not want you to do any more back ground checks on my family and friends. Do I make my self clear?" She said in angry tone that almost scared most of the police offices in the station.

"Sam what's gotten in to you, why are you acting like this?" Sam knew what he was trying to do.

"Why I'm acting like this, because I'm pissed off that you did two back ground checks on me in the past three months as well as stalking me! So I want you to leave me and my family alone, understand?" Then five other detectives walked over to Pete desk.

"Pete is every thing ok?"

"We were just finishing up here, so just remember leave my family alone!" Then Sam turned and walked away with Jack. Jacob leant over and looked Pete in the eyes and they glow which caused Pete to fall off his Chair, Jacob smiled and straitened up and turned around and followed Jack and Sam out side. One of the detectives followed them out of the room

"Excuse me what was that all about and who are you?" Sam stepped forward

"I'm Lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill"

"Hey Pete talks about you a lot"

"Has he" she raised and eye brow

"Yes"

"I see, well this is major general Jacob Carter my father and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill my husband"

"Husband"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" then his cell phone rang

"Sorry got to take this call" then he walked away.

"Let's get out of here" Sam said they got into Jack truck and left to head back to the base. Jacob left an hour later and Jack and Sam left not long after that, they were going house hunting for a couple of hours before heading home. On Monday morning Jack started his new job as a civilian CO of the SGC as Sam started her new job as leader of SG1.

Sam moved into Jack's place over the weekend and put her house up for sale and either sold most of her furniture or put it into Jack's spear bedroom till they can find a bigger house.

Which they both decided on having one built for them after they brought some land just out side of Colorado Springs. Over the next four weeks things have been busy for Jack and Sam, making bookings for family and friends who were coming into town for the wedding.

Jack finally heard for all of his family, they all declined on showing up to his wedding which he knew would happen. They got every thing sorted out and gave the carters the finial numbers for the wedding that was over three hundred guests. The night before the wedding, Sam stayed over at Janet's place where Janet plans on having a hen's night with eighty other women.

Where Daniel took Jack out to a bar in town where all over a hundred guys including George and Jacob who arrived on earth that afternoon, whom were waiting for Jack to show up. When he did, they all cheered him on; they all talked and had a few drinks before going into a private room that was booked for the night. They all had a good time. Jacob took Jack back to his place just after two in the morning. A few hours later they both were up and Jack was suffering from a hang over but after taking aspirin, coffee and a cold shower for starters, Jack started feeling better after two hours.

Sam had a good morning with Janet and Cassie. They had breakfast together before going to the spa in town for the next three hours and then they would return back to Janet's place for a light lunch and then they would get ready for the wedding. Cassie also went with Sam and Janet to the spa.

Jack and Jacob got changed in to their dress blues before the limo showed up for them. When they were ready, the limo was waiting for them. So they both left Jack's house and got in, then they went around to Daniel's place where he has been waiting for them. Once he was in the limo they were on their way.

"Daniel why the green vest?"

"It peridot Jack same colour as Janet dress"

"Oh, ok"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the place and gotten out of the limo. They all noticed the secret service agents every where.

"Well let us greet the guest shall we?" When the first limo showed up, and then cars. With in half an hour every one showed up. Teal'c went to pick up Cassie from Janet's place before showing up. Every one was talking amongst them selves for a while. Jack finally got a chance to meet Mark and his family for the first time.

"Jack this is my son Mark, Mark this is retired General Jack O'Neill"

"Hi it's good to meet you at last" they both sook hands

"Same here, both dad and Sam talk a lot about you, well mainly Sam"

"All good I hope?" He said smiling

"Yes all good, can I ask you a question"

"Sure?"

"Who are the guys in the suits? They look like secret service agents?"

"Well they are and here is the reason why" Mark turned around, as was in shock to see the president walking towards them with two guards behind them.

"Jack quiet a turn out"

"Yes sir, Mr President this is Mark Carter, Jacob's son"

"It's an honour to meet you Mr President" they both shook hands

"You to Mark, Jacob good to see you again" they both shook hands

"You to Henry, where is that lovely wife of yours?"

"She's around some where, Jack I can understand what you and Colonel Carter mean by a beautiful place, good choice"

"Thank you sir and now it's time to head into the church, we will talk after wards"

"Sure thing Jack" every one started moving into the church and they all found them selves a seat.

"Good luck son" Jacob said

"Thanks dad, now where is space monkey" Jacob chuckled, Jack left to go and find Daniel. Jacob waited out side when the limo showed up. Jacob opened up the back door to helped Janet out first, then Sam. When he finally got a good look at her.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful like in the photo"

"Thanks dad" then his eyes glowed and Jacob leant forward to whisper in her ear

"You do look beautiful colonel Carter, Jacob and I are proud of you; you got a good man for a husband"

"Thanks Sel'mac" she whispered back

"Shall we, we don't want Jack to get bored now do we?"

"No dad" they all laugh and then went into the foliar of the church.

When they were ready, Jacob gave the nod and one of the guys who was on the door opened it a stuck his head in and gave a nod then moved back and waited for the music to start. When it did, the double doors opened and Janet walk toward the front of the church. Then the doors close again till the music changed. Then the doors opened and Jacob and Sam started walking down the aisle towards Jack, who turned around and smiled when he saw Sam walking towards him, when she reached him, Jacob put her hand in his and gave him the nod then went to sit down and watch his little girl get married again.

Half an hour later they were pronounced husband and wife. They both wrapped there arms around each other as they kissed and he dipped her like he did in the time loop, and then he straightened her up and broke the kiss and both grinning. Then the minister announced to every one 'Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill' every one clapped and cheered for them. They walked back down the isle to the back of the church holding hands and smiles on their faces.

When they walked to the end of the steps, Janet quickly picked up the end of the train and passed it to Sam, then walked down the steeps where every one else started walking out side and congratulating them on the way past them. They all talked and mingle for a bit. Their guests went over to the marquee for refreshments and mingle while Jack and Sam went to have there photos taken again with family and friends.

They went to get a drink and talk to some of the guests there for the next two hours, then just as the sun was starting to set. The photographer took some photos of them looking into the sun set on different angles then afterwards they went in doors where the reception was being held. They hired 'Nicky's at the villa' caters for there wedding reception. When they walked into the hall every one stood up as they walked into the lodge and walked up the front and up the stairs to where the bridal table is. Since there was only the four of them they had Teal'c, Cassie, Hammond and Jacob up they're as well. When they sat down Sam smiled when she saw their flute glasses and remembered they was from they're wedding in Las Vegas.

"Jacob brought them with him" Janet said, Sam nodded

She looked around the room seeing every one talking, laughing, and having a wonderful time. Over the next four hours they all had dinner and speeches which every one laughed at the different things that has happened to Jack and Sam in the eight years they have known one another. Lots were funny and some were embarrassing to them both.

When it came to the first dance for the evening, they were dancing to 'you're the one' from 'Celine Dion'. They both had there arms wrap around each other as they slowly danced around the room while looking into one another eyes, at the end of the song they kissed and every one cheered them on. Then they danced with other people there for the rest of the evening. They did dance together for few songs before some one else wanted to dance with Sam. Jack removed the garter from Sam's leg and all the single men were waiting for him to throw it that he did do. One of the young captains caught it and when Sam threw her bouquet, Cassie was the one who caught it

About ten o'clock they cut their wedding cake which was eight tiers round chocolate cake with white frosting and roses around it and their cake topper that they brought that went on top of the cake. When they feed one another a small piece each they both let out a moan and smile, then they kissed afterwards.

Fifteen minutes later late night supper was brought out for every one as well coffee and hot chocolate for the kids and pregnant women who were at the wedding. Every one enjoyed them selves. Sam and Jack said their good byes to every one there before they left in the waiting limo. The limo took them home first so they could get changed out of their good clothes, and into something more comfortable, then they grabbed their bags and left again in the waiting limo to the airport.

"Jack"

"Yes" he was kissing her neck

"Where are we going got our honey moon?"

"You will find out in due time" he started kissing her neck again as well nibbling on her ear lobe. He stoped nibbling when the limo stoped. And got out first, then Sam got out. She gasped when she saw 'air royal Executioners' plane

"Jack, this must of cost"

"Ah" he put finger up to her lips, then moved it so he could kiss her.

"Jack you can be full of surprise"

"Shall we?"

"Yes" Jack held onto her hand and they walked a few steps to the end of the steps and they both walked up it and into the plane.

"Hello, my name is Joanne and I'm your Stewardess on this plane, if you follow me I'll take you to your seats" They followed her till they reached their seats, once seated. She left to get their bags sorted out, then two men in uniforms showed up.

"Hello I'm Captain Johnson and this is Captain Dawson, we are you pilots for this flight"

"Hi General O'Neill retired and my wife Colonel Carter"

"Please to meet you both and congratulations on you wedding"

"Thank you" Sam said

"If you don't mind me asking are you in the army?" Sam smiled

"Air force, we both are in the air force"

"Wow the air force, my brother is in the air force, he's stationed at Peterson air force base here, and you might know him Major Johnson?"

"No sorry we both from Cheyenne mountain"

"Yeah well when do we leave?" Jack asked knowing that they got to be air born on time

"Well we better get going, enjoy your flight"

"Thank you" then they left.

"Well Mrs O'Neill looking forward to the honey moon?"

"Yes I am" then they heard the engines start up. They both held on to one another's hands while looking at each other. Ten minutes later they were airborne. The stewardess showed up with two glasses of champagne for them.

"Thank you; we will call you if we need any thing"

"Yes sir" then she left them alone.

"Shall we" they undid there belt and stood up. Sam followed Jack to the end of the plane where a queen size bed is and turned around facing her

"To us"

"To peace" They clicked their glasses and took a sip, then put them on the shelves, and then Jack closed the door and locked it. Then he pulled Sam towards him and they both kissed and removed one another's clothes and laid down on the over turn bed and made passionate love that night and then they finished their champagne and kissed again. They snuggled down and closed there eyes and fell asleep, it has been a long day for them both.

Eight hours later Jack woke up and opened his eyes, he looked down at Sam's face, he bent over and gave her a kiss, when he pulled back he look into open blue eyes

"Morning, I think" Sam giggled

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you"

"Same here" he gives her another kiss and they made love again.

"Gee Sam what are you trying to do to me?" He was still on top of her.

"You love it, don't ya?" she said smiling

"Yes and so do you" he gives her a kiss.

"Well how about we get up and get dressed and get something to eat and drink cause I'm hungry" Sam giggled

"Well you did work up an apatite Jack"

"Yes I have" they both kiss before he rolled off her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

They both got up and relieved them selves and washed and gotten dressed before leaving the room. They saw Joanne walking out of the cockpit. She smiled when she saw them walking out of the bedroom. Jack went and sat down while Sam went to talk to Joanne

"Morning Mrs O'Neill is there some thing I can get for you?"

"Yes what have you got here for breakfast" Joanne showed Sam what they have on board. Sam told Joanne what her and Jack would like for breakfast, then she returned and sat down across from him.

"Joanne's fixing up us some breakfast and bringing some coffee as well"

"Ok so what are we having?"

"You will see," she said smiling

"So would you like to know where we're going?"

"Yes!"

"First stop is Paris" Sam's face lit up

"You remember?"

"No Daniel told me"

"Oh, ok"

"So you're surprised?"

"Yes I am, have you read what was inside the ring?"

"No"

"Have a look" Jack took his wedding ring off and looked on the inside of the ring and smiled when he saw what was written, then he put it back on then looked at Sam

"You chose the subscription?"

"No, you did"

"Sweet" they held onto one another's hands while talking, minutes later Joanne showed up with a pot of coffee, strawberries, bowl of whip cream, grapes, pineapple pieces, apple pieces, watermelon, peaches, pears and bananas.

"Thank you" Sam said. Then she left them alone, Jack picked up a strawberry and dipped it in to the cream and feed it to Sam, she bit half of it and he ate the rest. Then Sam picked up a peach and dips it into the cream and feed him. Then Jack poured them both cup of coffee. Half an hour later they finished having breakfast and they both talked for the next two hours before Joanne showed up to let them know that they would be landing in half an hour.

When the plane did land and they both got off, it was late in the afternoon, after going through customs they headed back out to the plane because a limo was waiting for them, they saw their bags being put into the trunk of the limo. When they stopped next to the plane the two pilots and stewardess were at the bottom of the steps. They thanked them for the smooth flight before getting into the limo.

"Jack where are we staying?"

"Hotel Royal Morceau"

"How romantic" she gives him a kiss and snuggled up to his side.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel, once they were signed in and up to their room they both could start to relax. They spent two weeks in Paris, seeing the sites, doing some shopping enjoying them selves. The morning they were leaving, they were enjoying their breakfast in bed.

"Jack where are we going next?"

"Ireland, there is an uncle it's his eighth birthday, I said that we will be there for it"

"Ok, Jack what was your nanna's favourite flower?"

"Daffodils"

"Ok, perhaps while we are there, you can go and visit her grave if you like"

"I would like that Sam, thanks" he gives her a kiss

"How about you me, shower" she flicked her eye brows at him then she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Coming fly boy" She called out.

Jack got out of bed and followed Sam into the bathroom; he heard the shower start up. He went to join her; they both washed one another and made love while in there. Half and hour later they both got out and got dressed. Then packed their bags and headed down to the front desk where Jack paid there bills then they were in the limo and on there way to the airport. This time they went first class to Dublin. When they arrived there three hours later their SUV truck was waiting for them.

"No limo"

"Nope, we using the truck this time cause there are some places I want to show you in private" Sam smiled.

"More surprises" he smiled and gave her a kiss they put their bags in the back seat of the truck and got in. Jack did the driving; he drove them to the 'four season' hotel. Soon as they were signed in, they went to their room and got settled in. An hour later they went out on the town. He showed Sam a couple of places before heading out to dun Laoghaire to go and see the family which he had not been looking forward to since they didn't show up at his wedding. When they arrived, Jack's aunties and uncles greeted him and Sam. They talked till his parents; brothers and sisters showed up.

"Jonathan"

"Dad"

"So you married her isn't she to young for you?"

"I don't care"

"You might as well know we won't accept her into this family" Sam saw Jack starting to get angry.

"That is you opinion dad"

"You will never change"

"Yes he has changed" Sam said stepping forward.

"Sam please…" She turned to Jack and then looked around, then to her father in law

"Jack has changed since I've meet him, he has told me a lot about his family and what you were all like. I don't give a rats ass what you think of me, I might be an outsider to you all but just remember this, I am an O'Neill now, I'm one of you weather you like it or not" she looked into Jack's fathers eyes.

"You will leave him for some one younger in few years time"

"Is that right? Well I'm telling you now 'dad' I left some one who is my age for Jack. I love you son, I have been since we first meet eight years ago, loved him then and I love him now" he snorted.

"Another thing, Jack here, has got more guts than the lot of you combined and you" she pointed to Jack dad.

"You should be proud of you son, I know I am and I'm telling you all now, nothing you say is going to separate us, except in death" He looked at Sam then to Jack.

"Do you still want us here or not" Jack asked

"It's up to you Jon" One of his aunties said

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, you're not welcome here" Jack's father said still looking at Sam

"Well then do you all agree?" Jack asked they didn't say a thing

"Right, come on Sam let's go" he held on to her hand as they started to walk out of the house. Then they stopped at the door and Jack turned and looked at his family.

"Good bye" then he turned and kept on walking

"At lest we got a family who loves us back at home Jack"

"True" they walked out and did not look back. They spent the week in Dublin, going shopping, and having a good time when it wasn't raining. The day before they were due to leave to go back to the states, they went to the ceremony to Jack's nanna gravesite.

"This is it Sam" There was a head stone that reads '_Grace Josephine O'Neill 14 March 1877- 16 July 1977 Loved by all' _and there was two daffodils engraved on the head stone

"The guy who was doing her head stone, I asked him to add the daffodils to it and I even paid for it to be done"

"She would have loved that"

"Yeah" Sam went back to the truck and got couple of things out and walked back over to the grave and crouched down and dug a hole

"Sam what are you doing"

"You will see, trust me" she said smiling. She put the clay pot she brought into the ground and got small bag of potting mix and put it in to the pot. Then she made two holes and got the bulbs out that she brought and put them in and covered them over and then got a bottle of water and poured it over the pot and then she did it again in front of Pat's Grave. When she finished and cleaned every thing up and put the things she used away, she then returned back to Jack side.

"Care to share?"

"Daffodils Jack the bulbs are daffodils and since we don't know when we will have a chance to have time off again, at lest it will brighten up the graves when they flower" Jack pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you to Jack" then they hug again.

"Want some time alone Jack?"

"Yes thanks" she gives him a kiss then walked back to the Truck. He watched her till she got in then he turned back to the grave.

"Hi nanna, sorry I haven't had a chance to visit much over the years, I hope you understand. I know you would be proud of me with what I have done with my self and what I do now. Well I was right when I said to you that '_I'll have to find a beautiful looking women who well marry me as me, not the money and not the uniform' _Well I have done that nanna, Sam is the best thing that has happened to me in years. She loves me and would give up the money just to be with me. You would love her, she reminds me of you sometimes. Well I better go, sorry I didn't come earlier, I promise next time I'll visit, I love you nanna"

He looked at the gravestone and then a warm breeze went past him that made him smile knowing it was his nanna. He turned and walked to the truck and got in.

"Are you ok Jack?" He turned to look at Sam when he saw his nanna standing there where her grave is doing sign language 'I love you to' which made him smile.

"Jack" she put her hand on his, he looked at Sam and then to the grave she was gone.

"I'm ok Sam, let's go home and start working on our family" she smile at him

"Well we better get back to the hotel and start working on it"

"Yes ma'am" he gives her a kiss and started up the truck and they headed to the hotel to start working on the family.

Five years later

"Come on Sam your almost there" Janet said as Sam pushed then relaxed.

"Jack after having this kid, I want to get four more surrogate mothers to carry our kids from now on!"

"Any thing you want Sam"

A month after Jack and Sam returned from their honeymoon, the entire jaffa were set free and all the Goa'uld were killed and there was peace at long last in the galaxy. Sam found out that she was pregnant; Jack was over the moon.

Eight months later Sam gave birth to twin boys, Patrick and Joseph they both looked like Jack. Every one was happy for them. Then six months later they chose three surrogate mothers to carry their children; one of them was Cassie. With in four months, Sam, Cassie and two surrogate mothers were pregnant.

Cassie gave birth first to Daniel and Jacob; both had Sam's eyes, which the families were all happy about. Then three weeks later one of the surrogate mothers gave birth to George who had blue eyes. Then five weeks later the other surrogate mother gave birth to a boy Mathew. Then seven weeks later Sam gave birth to Luke. They were all happy and surround by boys. A year later Sam was promoted again to full Colonel. Jack and the family were all happy.

After Sam's promotion Jack took Sam to Ireland for fives days, while there he went to see his nanna's grave to let her know what had been going on. Every thing including the house full of O'Neill boys. The daffodils that Sam planted were in full bloom that made Jack smiled.

Two months later Sam found out that she was pregnant again. Seven months later she gave birth to David who had blue eyes. Jack was at each of the kids' births. Seven months later Sam found out she was pregnant again.

"Well Jack you did say you wanted a big family," she said to him after telling him that she was pregnant again. Seven months later it was time!

"Oh boy" then she pushed

"That's it, here it comes, got it" then they heard the baby cry as it took its first breath.

"Well, well look at you" Janet said and she cut the cord and cleaned the baby up.

"Well Sam you're not going to be the only female O'Neill in the house hold congratulations it's a girl!"

"What your joking"

"Nope you've finally got a daughter" she put her in Sam's arms and they looked at her, when she opened her eyes, they were brown. They looked at each other and he gave Sam a kiss.

"Grace Josephine O'Neill" Sam stated.

"Nanna would have loved that" he looked down at his daughter and kissed her for head.

"She's Beautiful just like her mother" he stated, giving Sam a kiss.

Pat and Grace watched Grace being born in to the world like they have watched all of Jack and Sam's children being born. They both are happy that Jack has finally found love and happiness at long last and know that Grace will be wrapped around his little finger in years to come.

Jack and Sam had nine more children; three Sam gave birth to, all of them boys. After there last son was born, they decided not to have any more, so Sam got her tubes cut and Jack got a vasectomy done. Grace was Jack's little princess. After Jack and Sam's tenth wedding anniversary Sam was promoted again to general, six months later she also retired.

Every year on they're wedding anniversary Jack takes Sam to Paris and then to Ireland so he could visit his nanna's grave. He hasn't spoken to any of his family since that day, but he does get messages from the family letting them know who got engaged, married, divorced and who's died. Jack's father past away just before Grace was born. When he got the e-mail about it, he was still angry on the in side after what he said about Sam, and he never forgave him for that or any of the family for not speaking up that day. But he knows that, that is his past and Sam, the kids, Carter family and there friends are his future.

The end


	13. Chapter 13

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Inheritance**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Merry Christmas and happy New Year to you all and see you all in 2008

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
